


The Haunted Mansion 韦恩宅邸闹鬼记

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Wizard Waynes, ghost dick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>所有人都知道韦恩大宅闹鬼，但是达米安可不怕。他是韦恩家唯一的继承人。他可不怕什么鬼魂。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 去年参合本的文。脑洞的来源其实并不是不义的死翼，因为我脑洞出这个故事的时候迪克还没有变成死翼……  
> 总之是这三个人轮回来回拯救的故事。

起先那仅仅是一个不合时宜的模糊光斑。它在夜空黑色的面纱上撕开一个破洞，像一只向外窥视的眼。片刻之后，一道强光沿着那个破洞自上而下贯穿了天地，仿佛一个巨人挥舞着一把锋利无匹的巨斧将世界劈为了两半。苍白的寒气自裂缝中喷涌而出，如同某种巨兽的吐息，将尘埃和落叶推远。大地在刺目的光芒中瑟瑟发抖，紧接着，一圈更强盛的光晕胀裂开来，一个由光构成的人形翻滚着从其中跌出，无声无息地落到了地上。

然而这奇异的景象并未引发他的任何兴趣。他紧盯着地面上那摊不断沸腾冒泡的金属液体，丝毫不敢偏转视线，唯恐一旦游移眼神，他周围噩梦般的景象便会变为现实。

他的掌心虚握着一把滑腻的血。 _啪嗒_ 。其中一滴顺着指缝落下，在地面砸出一捧猩红。 _啪嗒_ 。被血液浸润的泥尘向上抛起，在空中画出一个尖锐的角。 _啪嗒_ 。血液落地的振音在巷道间游荡，敲击每一块砖石，在枪声永无止境的回鸣中撕出一条漆黑无物的轨迹。 _啪嗒_ 。又一滴血向下落去，穿透火药的烧灼，落在光洁的鞋面上，饰扣闪烁着将它倒映成双。

来自黑暗的低语爬挠着他的耳骨，在他的耳畔连绵成一片嗡鸣。“韦恩。”扭曲的影像环绕在他脑后，笃信地重复着咒文般的叹息，“韦恩的血。”

他看见了地狱。嘶鸣的怪形扑打着肉翅从赤焱中穿出，无穷无尽地向上盘升，扭动着构出恶魔的躯壳。那是最后的预示。那是他唤醒的恶魔。那是噩梦的开始，生息的终止。他的呼吸被掐灭在胸腔之中，他的双手如烙铁般发红，低语演变成嘶吼， **“韦恩的血。”** 暗中觊觎的鬼怪擒住他的肩膀，“ **即将终结！** ”

他父母的尸体如牵线木偶般直直升起，悬空扭摆出可怖的造型。死寂在扩散的双瞳中亮起毫无生气的荧绿，韦恩夫妇歪斜着脖颈向他走来，关节垂塌，口中发出非人的哀嚎。

他被困在噩梦的深谷，鬼魂捧起黑暗将天空遮蔽。他无法逃脱。下沉是唯一的退路。向下，直至淤泥漫过他的口鼻，盖住他的眼睛。直至他与黑暗相融，直至韦恩的血脉终结，而恶魔就此诞生。

他张大嘴巴，却未能发出属于喉舌的声音。宏大的震颤裹挟着恶灵粗哑的咆哮，从他咽喉中旋转着涌出，仿佛他的肉体已被永恒的邪恶所占据，噩梦般的魔物即将挣破这副软弱的茧壳。

骤然而至的永夜遮蔽了天地，厚重的黑暗从地心升起。他左胸腔里灼烧着的最后一缕幽蓝光焰在冰冷的暗夜中摇曳缩颓。它即将熄灭。

而就在此时，最初那个发光的人形猛然从黑暗中破出，出现在他眼前。黑暗坚不可摧的表面出现了裂纹。仿若尖刃扭旋刺入皮肉般真切的痛楚与强光一同迸裂，在他的皮肤表面刻下细小如疤痕的光斑。斑纹逐渐连接，扩散，最终布满整个身躯。

黑暗中无数形体翻涌滚动着发出悲鸣，发光的手猛地穿透了他胸口的漆黑，将所有光斑连接在一起。那只手摸索着攥紧他虚弱的灵魂，“布鲁斯。”发光的人形中传出微弱的呼唤，“看着我，布鲁斯。”

他转动视线，缓缓看向为他而来的拯救者。黑暗将光芒撕扯成破碎的光点，而光点灼烧出的裂痕转瞬即逝，被黑暗吞噬成为一缕暗淡的灰雾。发光的人形颤动着缓缓向他靠近，黑暗无情地将他的形体挤压碾碎，在他由光构成的躯体上不断割出裂口。

“没事了，布鲁斯。”他的拯救者缓缓将双臂环过他的肩膀，艰难但坚定。狂乱显隐的光晕仿佛风中的烛焰般摇曳不休，却始终将他笼罩在内，“没事了。”那个轻缓的男声在他耳畔逐渐变得清晰，“相信我，一切都会好起来的。”

侵蚀灵魂的耳语渐渐淡去，被咏唱般的柔声安抚所替代。他脚下的深陷的地面重新变得坚实。呼啸的黑暗停顿了，接着潮水般退去。无数残破的肢体在粘稠的浪潮中翻滚攀爬，不甘地发出哀嚎。黑暗消退的边缘，街道显露出了原本的模样。他脚下重新出现了那条不断延伸的血迹，他父母的尸体依然毫无生气地趴伏在他的身边。雾气皱缩凝固成一缕残存的轻烟，被夜风吹散在了空中。

由光构成的人形暗淡下来，在渗透进视野的月光中如被灼烧殆尽的木炭般逐渐褪去了环绕周身的光晕。一双浅色的眼睛近在咫尺地凝视着他，它们在此刻显得温和而亲切，镶嵌在一团灰暗如褪色旧圣像般的半透明形体中，颜色如同松鸦的尾羽。透过那双眼睛他看到了深色绢绸般平滑的天空，以及月勾的尾梢，尖利而薄脆。

“我的父母……”他的声音恢复了原状，嘶哑而颤抖，“他们……”他低下头，无可抑制的悲伤终于在漫长的延缓后击中他的心脏。偏执的怒火和绝望逐渐褪去，被突然萌生的另一种强烈感情驱赶到了头脑的角落。他用布满血迹的手揉了揉眼睛，满溢在眼眶中的泪水轻微摇晃，将视野晕染成可怖的猩红。

“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。”蓝眼睛的主人柔声说。从那一刻起，那个声音就那样伴随着月光铭刻进他的记忆中。在今后的岁月里，每当它再次在他脑海中响起时，那道同样的银白柔光便会刺破任何深厚的黑夜，抵达他的眼前。而他所听到的每一个词都凝固在那道光芒之中，宛如铭刻于巨石之上的碑文，每一丝一毫都依然清晰可辨。

“我知道这有多可怕。我知道你的感受。但你要记住，孩子。”那个人形挺直脊背，站立在他面前，仿佛一座抵御长夜的灯塔，四溢着光明，“别害怕黑暗。”他说，“永远别害怕黑暗。因为 **勇敢的人永远不必畏惧黑暗，而依附黑暗而生的人该畏惧他。** ”

那一瞬间，披盖着月光，他的拯救者的形容变得具实起来。那是一个年轻的男人，戴着遮挡上半张脸的黑色假面，穿一件漆黑的斗篷，将周身裹得严严实实。蝙蝠形状的护甲嵌在他的胸前，仿佛某种古老的图腾。片刻之后男人的样子又变得模糊，并逐渐暗淡下去，只剩下那双眼睛依旧明亮地悬停在他的面前。

眼睛的主人用手指轻触他的脸颊，魔法般点亮了他落下的泪滴，那根手指却已经暗淡得和周遭融为一体。“不用害怕，布鲁斯。”眼睛朝他眨了眨，这动作本不庄重，却在此刻显得极为柔情，“你永远不会孤独，因为我会陪在你的身边，直到永远永远永远。”那声音渐渐低了下去，但却依然清晰可辨，“ **我发誓。** ”

他的脸颊紧贴着那发亮的胸膛，他的后脑被一只坚定的手掌托住。男人环抱着他，像一抹发亮的雾气般缠绕在他左右。然而那抹珠光般的雾气在不断被折返的黑暗消损吞噬。不知过去了多久，他的呼吸终于渐渐平稳下来，他的眼泪也被暖热的夜风拂抹干净。模糊的忧虑再次侵袭他的胸腔，他的拯救者像是一抹即将熄灭的萤火，在他的手臂间岌岌可危地摇曳。

云层遮挡住月光，突如其来的阴风呼啸着穿过小巷，一群蝙蝠嘶鸣着从黑暗中冲出，在他的手臂间乱撞，接着拍打翅膀，盘旋着升上天空。有什么巨大的东西从他头顶越过，黑色的影子充满了整个小巷。他怀中的光芒被黑影拂卷而去，他瞪大眼睛，在黑暗中再次因恐惧而战栗起来，但几秒种后马蹄声便在小巷尽头响起，治安官叫喊着下马跑到了他的身边。他跪在被韦恩夫妇的血染成红色的砖石小路上，恍然抬头，却发现自己孤身一人。

那是他第一次见到那个蓝眼睛的鬼魂。

也是最后一次。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他是一个奥古，他是一个韦恩。他不曾惧怕。他会成为这座庄园的主人。

灰蓝色的钢铁巨兽嘶鸣着，在狭小的月台之间缓缓停下。原本停滞的人流立刻生动起来，推挤着攀上车厢，或是熙熙攘攘地顺着月台向两侧涌动，和四溢的白色蒸汽以及煤灰的怪味道一起朝被阳光点缀成一块亮斑的车站出口飘去，接着流散去哥谭镇的每个角落。达米安·奥古——不，现在是达米安· **韦恩** 了——沿着台阶从车厢里缓步走了下来。他被鹿皮长靴包裹的双脚才刚沾上地面就接连着被五只脚踩了，还有一辆手推车差点从他的脚面上碾了过去。顺应着周围旅客的推搡，达米安踏着愤懑的步伐向月台外走去，身后跟着替他抬运行李的两个乘务员。如果有人能早些告诉他即使买下整个最昂贵的包厢也不能在下车时享有专属通道的特权，那他一定会提早一些包下整辆火车。

这个时代的新事物总让人禁不住觉得恼火。蒸汽火车，麻醉药，不需要火便能亮一整夜的电灯，全是些离经叛道的怪玩意儿。当然，他接受过最专业的训练，他对最前沿的科学技术了若指掌，也能驾轻就熟地利用它们，但归根到底，他永远也无法习惯它们。 _科学、机械、蒸汽时代_ ——听上去简直荒唐可笑。这个所谓的新时代在诞生以来所做的唯一事情就是将人与人彻底地混淆在了一起，将显赫和伟大掩埋在平庸之中。它让一切都变得太过简单，太过大众，以至于真正的卓越无法脱颖而出。

据外祖父说，这片大陆的局势就像一根绷紧的弦，合众国已经频临战争——哈。达米安暗自嘲笑道，这十三个殖民地联合在一起还不到两百年，一场 **内战** 就迫在眉睫——关于白人是否该自己干自己的脏活。而所有人争辩不休，不惜动武，都觉得自己堂堂正正，不容反驳。

这是一个黑暗的时代。统治者的皇冠黯淡无光，圣贤和哲人彻底绝迹，人类痴迷于进步和新潮，追逐着不切实际的念头。自以为是的空想家用层出不穷的聪明话彼此辱骂并坚信这诠释了自己捏造出的词汇，却不曾发觉这本就是社会强加于人类的枷锁，而非生命和存在的本源。

他来自一个极为古老的家族。他年幼时唯一从母亲口中听到过的故事便是亚历山大大帝和征服者凯撒的传奇。他从诞生起便背负着整个家族的使命。他是拉斯·奥古的孙子，塔利亚·奥古的儿子，奥古家族的唯一继承人。他命中注定将成为一个征服者和统治者，他的血脉里已经刻下了他的命运，它们在海涛中低吟，在风雪中尖啸，在星光璀璨的夜晚熠熠生辉。而此刻，他终于第一次真正离开他的家族，像游吟诗人歌谣中的勇士一般踏上属于自己的传奇旅程。

他必须承认，他的离去触犯了塔利亚制定的某些准则，而他很清楚激怒 **恶魔之女** 的代价。换句话说，他冒着极大的风险溜出了属于奥古的城堡，并且做好了一切最坏的打算。但他的秘密冒险进行得异常顺利，所有人都在为即将到来的庆典和宴会忙碌奔波，却没有人注意到庆典的主角，奥古家族年轻继承人的神秘失踪。搭乘着满载淘金者的汽轮，在大西洋上漂泊了近一个月后，他终于来到了这片他此前从未涉足过的大陆。他父亲诞生的大陆。糟糕的饮用水和缺少烹调的食物并没有让他屈服，让人无法入眠的机械噪声和汽轮底层次等票淘金者的彻夜狂欢联手不曾停歇的风浪，也未曾将他击垮。双脚踏上陆地之后他便很快从郁郁不乐的晕船状态中恢复过来，替自己购置了新的衣物和一张火车票。穿越大陆的火车将他带到了这个东海岸港口小镇，哥谭。

或许塔利亚会后悔选择在他成年的前一夜将他亲生父亲的名字告诉他。或许她不会。或许这从始至终就是她的打算。或许塔利亚想让他去寻找自己的父亲。当他在颠簸的客船上辗转反侧时，他时常疑心起自己的举动是否只是塔利亚计划的一部分，而他依然在按照母亲的心愿行事。

但再多的疑虑也于事无补，他已经来到了哥谭。

哥谭镇依靠海港而建，且恰好位于铁路线上，因而在近五十年里逐渐繁荣起来，成为了现今这个人头攒动的港口城镇。火车站所在的街道直通迪克逊港，整条街上挤满了回港卸货的商人、沿街叫卖的小贩和行色匆匆的水手。酒吧在太阳落山前就已经坐满了人，放荡的歌声和粗野的笑骂从中传来，和街角杂耍艺人的叫喊声混成一片让人头疼的嘈杂。达米安嫌恶地皱起眉，却并不畏惧于融入这粗俗的画面。如果这就是属于他父亲的城镇，这就是 **布鲁斯·韦恩** 生活的地方，那么他绝不会轻易退缩。他这样想着，脚步里带上了信仰式的坚决，如同行军的士兵般气宇轩昂地大步踏上弥漫着海腥味和污浊酒味的街道，接着挥手拦下一辆在街道正中慢吞吞前行的空马车。他拿出五个银币让车夫把行李先送去北边的韦恩宅邸，事后回来找他可以再加一个银币。可那个衣衫褴褛，满身酒味的醉汉竟然拒绝了他的要求。

“你不是本地人，先生？”马车夫用难以听懂的南部口音含混不清地问道，“没有人会愿意带你去那里的，先生。那里闹鬼，先生。十个银币也不干，先生。”

达米安并没有心情和这个说话颠三倒四的家伙纠缠。他冷着脸指挥乘务员把他的行李抬放到马车后的架子上，接着挺直脊背，以皇室般完美的礼仪钻进车里。“那么先带我去治安官那里。”他命令道，重重拉上车门，“除非那里你也不敢去？”

他三天前在港口邮局办事处寄出的加急信函现在应该已经送到了当地治安官的手上。他把自己的所有要求都详尽地写进了那封声明中，并且附带了一些极具说服力的条款。他相信不久后他便能在这个小镇里畅行无阻，没有人会推搡他的后背让他快点滚开，也再不会有人敢拒绝他的要求或是质疑他的权威。

当达米安推开木排门走进位于镇中心的警署办事处时，一个叫嚷着的疯男人正被两个巡警架着往牢房里拖去。疯子一会儿发出怪笑，一会儿又嚎哭起来，摇晃着头发散乱的脑袋，嘴里反复说着几个意味不明的怪词。“诅咒！”疯子突然叫道，用一只不断乱转的眼睛看向达米安的方向，“哥谭……被诅咒了！”达米安挑起眉毛，不置可否，而巡警按住疯子的脑袋，咒骂着把他塞进了走廊尽头的单人牢房。

警署里总算变得安静了一些。达米安眯起眼睛，环顾四周，不算宽敞的大厅里光线昏暗，巡警们神色阴沉，步伐拖沓，问询台被几个彼此谩骂的小贩霸占，长条凳上则躺满东倒西歪的醉汉。通往拘留牢房的走廊墙壁上用黑色的油漆写着一行粗大的斜体字： ** _我不是来召唤义人，而是叫罪人悔改——路伽5:32_ 。**不消片刻达米安便找到了自己的目标——被问询台后方深色布帘所遮掩的办公室。

当达米安掀起门帘走进狭小的治安官办公室时，詹姆斯·戈登从一份排印粗糙的本地报纸上抬起了头。他正坐在一张宽大的办公桌后，被胡须覆盖的嘴唇里叼着一个打磨光滑的石楠根烟斗。他的双脚则叠在一起，放在桌面上。巨大的眼镜镜片把治安官橄榄色的眼睛缩小成两条锐利的细缝，如果不是那身花哨的警服，他看起来倒更象是个家庭教师。达米安扫了一眼治安官手中的报纸，大写的黑体标题即使倒着也极易辨认—— ** _勇斗劫匪，智破珠宝案，詹姆斯·戈登，哥谭的保护神_** 。治安官背后的墙壁上镶满了锦旗和用相框裱起的感谢信，几个闪着银光的奖杯陈列在书橱里，还有一个金色的正摆在办公桌上，上面写着“1859年哥谭镇最卓越公民奖杯”。

看来这位戈登是个镇上的明星人物。达米安阴郁地想道。民心所向的英雄，一个难得一见的好治安官——该死。他意识到自己信件里所提及的贿赂和威胁显然没有起到任何作用。 _然而收买一个人并不仅有用金钱这一种方式。_ 他想道。一定有其他的办法可以让戈登乖乖听话。

治安官扶了扶架在鼻梁上的眼镜，用犀利的目光将他从上到下打量了一遍。达米安抱起手臂，高昂着下巴接受了对方的审视。

“所以，达米安·韦恩？”治安官用令人捉摸不透的语调问道，既不显得热情，也未表露出疑问。显然对方已经知道了他的身份，并且盘算好了一套对付他的办法。达米安高傲地点点头，确认了对方的猜测。

戈登向后仰起身，从办公桌的抽屉里抽出了一封信。

“你的信上说你大约会在今天抵达哥谭，并且——”治安官拖长了声调，从眼镜片上方打量着他，“你说会在接下来的一段时间里居住在你父亲的宅邸，而你 **希望** 能得到哥谭镇警署的支持和帮助。”

“正是如此。”

“有些事情我想你大概还不清楚， **韦恩** 先生。”戈登刻意在念到他的姓氏时加重了读音，“你的父亲在几个月前的一场灾难中失踪了，目前依旧下落不明，我们都十分担忧他安危。”

“我知道这一点。”

戈登摸了摸他那灰白的胡须，发出了一声介于冷笑和叹气之间的怪异声音。“当然。但我希望你能知道这一点， **韦恩** 先生。”年逾半百的治安官慢吞吞的，别有用心地说道，“在过去的十多年里你的父亲利用韦恩公司的财富和影响力帮助镇民将哥谭建设成了现在的繁荣城镇，镇民们都十分感激和爱戴他。尽管他一直独居在北郊的古堡中，除去他收养的孤儿外没有一个亲人，并且自从老管家去世后甚至连一个贴身的仆从也没有，镇民们和巡警依然自发地联合起来，在附近的森林和海域中搜寻他的下落——但你也知道，距离他失踪已经过去了这么久，几乎可以认定最不幸的情况已经发生，即使投入更多的人力也无济于事。”治安官顿了一下，接着用再明显不过的怀疑腔调说道：“而你就在这个时候突然冒了出来，宣称自己是布鲁斯·韦恩的唯一子嗣——可是，先生，整个哥谭镇根本没有一个人曾听说过你，在这封信寄来之前你甚至都不存在！”

达米安皱起眉来，治安官重新倒回他的椅背上。他拿起烟斗，从鼻孔里喷出了一些浓稠的烟雾，仿佛对他的反应十分满意。

“我是布鲁斯·韦恩的儿子。”达米安恼火地提高了嗓音，“你的质疑是对我彻彻底底的羞辱，先生！”

“请原谅我的唐突，先生。”戈登说，对他的指责无动于衷，“但韦恩先生没有留下任何遗嘱，也从未向任何人提及过他有一个儿子。这是我们的责任来确保不会有任何觊觎韦恩家族财富的骗子或是小偷利用韦恩先生的失踪来获利。”

“我会自己想办法找到韦恩宅邸。”达米安低吼道，怒不可遏，“我会在那里住下并且证明我就是韦恩的儿子。而如果你不愿帮助一位卓越镇民的后人，那么，作为一个治安官，你实在是——”

“很高兴同你会面，韦恩先生。”戈登用愉悦的腔调打断了他的话，“希望你今天过得开心。另外……”治安官吸了一口烟斗，表情变得肃穆而诡谲，“有些人会说韦恩宅邸在……闹鬼。你知道的，镇民们认为那座古堡里正在发生一些奇怪的事情。”达米安眯起眼睛，不动声色地将视线挪到了办公桌一侧堆放的档案上。 **失踪人口** ，最上面的那一张上写着这样的字， **地点：韦恩宅邸** 。“这么说吧，先生，你可不是在韦恩失踪后第一个宣称自己拥有遗产继承权的人。各式各样的人涌向哥谭镇，试图偷偷溜进韦恩庄园，但他们都失败了——他们中的一些在消失几天之后疯疯癫癫地出现在了镇上，说不清楚庄园里究竟发生了什么。还有一些再也没有出现。”戈登推了推眼镜，露出一个令人不寒而栗的笑容，“但我想真正的韦恩血脉可不会惧怕守护家产的鬼魂，不是吗？”

太阳悬挂在森林的边陲，余晖熏烤着树顶，从相接成拱的茂密枝干间弹射着斜刺进地面。红栎在山毛榉和冷杉的苍绿海洋中点缀出浓郁的鲜红，低矮的灌木中爬出一条狭窄的小道，刚好可以让一辆轻型马车通过。夜禽在苍绿的叶片后嘀咕，泥土松软厚实，覆满色彩缤纷的枯叶。密林中的小道上前后无人，蜿蜒着兀自伸展远去。达米安扛着两袋行李，大步顺着这条即将被垂蔓和斜生荆棘淹没的小道向前走去。他的额头上渗出汗滴，后背也被汗水打湿了。外套早已被他脱下来搭在了肩上，衬衫的袖子也卷到了手肘。然而傍晚的暑气依然顺着脚底向上攀爬，轻薄的布料黏在皮肤上，让他觉得不顾礼仪地脱去上衣袒露出胸膛也许倒是个好主意。

但从出生起便经受的严苛教育制止了他这荒唐的念头。达米安耸耸肩，面朝火热通红的夕阳从喉咙里发出一声不屑的轻哼，接着擦去额头上的汗水，继续大步朝小径尽头的古堡走去。

韦恩宅邸坐落在一片落叶林后方的小山顶部，巨大的双扇铁栅门是环绕整个庄园的高大封闭式围墙唯一的入口。这栋古老的黑色建筑已经在这片土地上屹立了近两百年，当创建哥谭镇的先驱们带着妻儿和圣经来到这片未经开垦的天然港口并决定定居于此时，韦恩家族的祖先们雇佣土著和工人修建了这座混杂着哥特和巴洛克式风格的古堡。达米安用肩膀顶开铁门，先将行李丢进门内，接着从敞开的缝隙中侧身挤了进去。铁门在他身后吱呀作响，缓缓自动闭合，恢复到原先不容侵犯的坚固状态。铁门顶部托悬的镂空雕花图案重新碰撞到一起，从精致的花纹中拼出一个姿态诡秘的字母 **W** 。

达米安继续向庄园内部走去，他目所能及的地方荒草遍生，藤萝缠住粗壮的古树，从空中垂挂下来，在傍晚的迷雾中影影绰绰，如同鬼怪的手爪。夕阳被过分茂密的树枝遮盖得一丝不剩，庄园中的景色因此而显得晦暗奇异，仿佛这片树林并不存在于片刻前还阳光普照的那个世界。马车道穿过两排高大的栎树，原本还算宽阔的路面已经被断木和低矮的灌木侵占，几乎不可分辨。

暑热消散得无影无踪，阴冷的湿气攀附在裸露的皮肤上，那股古怪的寒意一直渗进了骨头里，在骨节摩擦时泛出冰凉。达米安披上外套，提起行李，深一脚浅一脚地朝树梢后忽隐忽现的雄伟古堡走去。他的鼻端萦绕着被踩断的植物根茎所散发出的类似苦艾的气味，以及树皮和泥土在水雾中浸泡出的湿冷。除去他在草地行走时所发出的沙沙声响，整个庄园里一片静谧。没有虫鸣，也没有树叶在微风中彼此揉擦出的柔和叹息。所有的声音都仿佛被那堵高墙阻隔在了身后。一切都静止不动，无声无息。夜鸦立于树梢，藏匿在树叶之间，静默不语，仅仅是用黑亮的眼睛无声地注视他前行。

被监视的焦虑终于让达米安忍不住回过头来，朝着身后摇晃的草丛怒目而视。他严阵以待地握紧了拳头，相信那捧抖动的忍冬中会跳出一只饥肠辘辘的猛兽，一个图谋不轨的魔物，或是什么更可怕的东西。但片刻后一只体型优美的黑猫从草茎间探出头来，耳朵抖动着，幽蓝的双眼警惕地注视着他的方向。

 _只是一只猫。_ 达米安口中发出驱赶的嘘声，挥舞着一根断枝将黑猫吓跑了。看着那只小家伙撅着屁股逃跑的背影，他不由得为自己刚刚可笑的念头摇了摇头。 _这里是 **韦恩宅邸** 。_他告诉自己， _这里是家，而不是暗含杀机的地下古堡。_ 他不必这里的惧怕任何东西，任何人——因为他，达米安·奥古·韦恩——从出生起便注定将成为这座庄园的主人，成为韦恩宅邸唯一的 **统治者** 。

几个小时前，当他怒气冲冲地转身走出治安官办公室时，戈登在他身后发出了一声嗤笑——“真是个王子。”他听到治安官对着他的后背如此嘲讽道。他在盛怒中攥紧了拳头，自尊却让他高昂着头，没有再回头看一眼。

他会向所有人证明自己的身份。他要让哥谭镇的所有人知道，他要让塔利亚知道，他是 **布鲁斯·韦恩** 的儿子。谁都不能再将属于他的荣耀从他指间夺走。血统决定了他的资格。他才是韦恩家族真正，不容置疑的继承人。

达米安将手平摊在古堡厚重的雕花木门上，剥落的漆面上雕刻着复杂的家族纹饰，因岁月悠久而斑驳发黑。诡秘的寒冷从他手掌紧贴那片冰凉木板下缓缓渗出。陈旧的沟壑在他手下静谧地吟唱。他闭上双眼，静静地，仔细地聆听了一会儿。他聆听着韦恩宅邸向他轻轻诉说几百年来这里所发生的一切。它的荣耀，它的辉煌，它的魔力，它的衰败。

时间静止他的指尖，远古的浪潮在他身体中涌动，催促他夺回属于他的名字。他会成为哥谭的黑暗骑士。他会成为最伟大的巫师。他会成为那个古老图腾所预示的战士，他会成为先知在史前洞穴中刻下的传奇。

他会成为蝙蝠侠。

达米安睁开双眼，深吸一口气，向前用力，大门顺应他的力道缓缓向内滑开。浓重的黑暗从门缝中飘出，裹挟着陈旧的木结构建筑所发酵出的特有的酸腐气味。他能闻到灰尘中历史所浓缩出的厚重。或许那是银器，古书，波斯织物和古董油画在黑暗中静静地发霉。

达米安让行李随意地落在了台阶尽头石砖修造的宽阔平台上，接着他跨过大门，走进了古堡之中。黑暗柔和地拂过他的皮肤，将他严密地包裹在内。醇厚而古老的气味挤入了他的胸腔，融入他的血管。他迫不及待地向前走去，走进那沉重的黑暗之中，走进属于他父亲的宅邸。那黑暗几乎让他觉得亲切。他象是汇入了洪流的雨滴，悄无声息地被这片黑暗所接纳。

他属于这里。毫无疑问。

阴寒的叹息声从他耳边划过，象是穿堂风般清晰而悠长。他的耳骨突然感到一阵冰凉，仿佛有一个人正紧贴在他脑后，用冰冷且柔软的嘴唇轻吻他的耳朵。

猝不及防地，他背后的大门重重关上了。近在咫尺的一线光明被抽离剥去，黑暗骤然将他吞食，发出一声沉闷的巨响。

达米安没有依照对方的显而易见的意图回过头去，反而静立在原地，勾起嘴角，露出一个满意的微笑。他的笑容里包含着血腥且自私的成分，因而大概显得极为狰狞，就像雄狮看到一只格外肥壮的小鹿，或是狼群遇上不谙世事的羔羊。那是一种情不自禁的，完全由本能所塑造的表情。

是的，他命中注定将成为一个征服者——鬼怪的征服者。

因为他是一个韦恩。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “是的，父亲。我将成为一只蝙蝠。”

烛光摇曳，年幼的韦恩少爷挺直脊背，端坐在壁炉前的高背椅上。他的双脚悬在坚实的柚木地板上方，手臂也只是刚好能碰到高而宽大的桌面。但和艰深晦涩的拉丁文咒语比起来，这困难近乎微不足道。伴随着木柴在火焰中灼烤所发出的轻微声响，他皱眉翻看着家传的古籍。鹅毛笔在纸上圈画，反射性地抄写下每一个令人费解的词语，以便日后仔细研究。他读得十分入神，以至于身后阿尔弗雷德的轻声咳嗽都显得过于突兀，让他的笔尖猛地一抖，在羊皮纸上落下几颗饱满的黑色墨滴来。墨水渗透进纸张细密的纹理中，晕出彼此相接的细小脏污。

老管家替他拿来了新的蜡烛。

“你该去睡了，布鲁斯少爷。”阿尔弗雷德劝说道，“已经快到午夜了。”

而在这座古堡中，午夜时分绝不是一个适宜孩童独自游荡的时刻。管家没有将这一点明说出来。他并不需要。他们彼此都很清楚这里的规矩。在韦恩宅邸，黑夜是禁忌，黑暗是恐惧，是不容任何逾越的漫长等待。

_耐心些，布鲁斯。黑暗会结束，忍耐，等待，太阳终会出现，而这意味着你又度过了平安无事的一天。_

在他更加年幼的时候，当他对独自度过黑夜感到恐惧时，他的父母经常这样安抚他。但现在他们已经不在了。

在经历过那个刻骨铭心的噩梦之夜后，他便不再躲藏和忍耐。再没有人会抚摸着他的脸颊，告诉他只要忍耐，一切便会好起来。再没有会对他说出这个善良的谎言。他成了独身一人，并且他明白了忍耐其实并不会让任何事变得好起来。忍耐只会让黑暗更加猖獗，忍耐只会让恐惧永无止境。他不需要再忍耐下去。他不需要再有任何恐惧。

夜晚成为了他必须的养料。他从黑暗中汲取智慧，获得力量。那些古老智慧的生灵只有在夜深人静时才会对他轻声说话。

但他们不是唯一在深夜试图和他建立联系的东西。布鲁斯很清楚阿尔弗雷德所担忧的是什么。那些在阴暗的角落中扭动低吼的妖魔。他们的眼睛泛着红光，周身环绕着浓黑的烟。那些东西徘徊在古堡中，在他身后窃窃私语。他们所弄出可怕声响只有在日出后才会渐渐散去。

他很清楚只要他流露出一丝松懈，只要他像那无尽的黑暗屈服，他们便会毫不犹豫地将他吞噬，就像他父母死去的那一晚一样。

“我需要把这些看完。”布鲁斯说，头也不抬地伸手指向书桌一侧堆放的几本厚重古籍，“我需要弄明白这究竟是怎么一回事。”

“来日方长，布鲁斯少爷。你还有很多时光可以浪费在埋头阅读上。”管家劝说道，“我想你今天已经学会够多的 **巫术** 了。”

布鲁斯没有再回答，而是选择继续让自己沉浸进那个弥漫着陈旧羊皮纸和墨水味道的怪异世界里。他知道阿尔弗雷德终究会走开的，就像之前的每一个夜晚一样。他知道阿尔弗雷德终有一天会明白的。他已经不再是曾经那个惧怕黑暗，懵懂无知的小男孩了。

他已经踏进了黑夜。这是他的选择。他没有退路，也不会回头。

他不害怕。再也不会害怕了。

他就这样在这座古堡中又生活了整整八年，只有阿尔弗雷德和几个年迈的佣人陪伴着他。韦恩家族名下庞大的财产和生意横跨整个大陆的附属公司源源不断地为他提供资源，让他可以不必顾虑地搜集任何想要的资料。然而 _青春时代是一个短暂的美梦,当你醒来时,它早已消失得无影无踪了_ 。在年满十六岁后的某一天，当他从书桌前抬起头的时候，他意识到藏书室里已经再没有一本书是他不曾细心研读过的。

这是一个预示。布鲁斯知道这意味着到了他该离开哥谭的时候了。

他轻装简行，穿上厚重的斗篷，遮住鼻眼，在深夜乘船离开。他没有向任何人告别。即使是养育他长大的阿尔弗雷德也对他的离去毫不知情。但他给阿尔弗雷德留下了一封信函，就放在藏书室里管家经常坐着念报纸给他听的那张扶手椅上，没有封口。他在信里简单地提及了自己今后的几年里大概的行程，并对自己的不告而别表示了歉意。

在双脚离开哥谭的那一刻，布鲁斯知道属于他的那个故事终于正式开始了。而它注定会永远被人铭记，在泛黄的厚重纸页上，在晃动的鹅毛笔下，在每个游吟诗人的歌谣中。他搭乘远航的三桅帆船去了遥远的东方大陆，跟随商人和探险家一同探访那片神秘古老的土地。他在每一个国度稍作停留，学习印度巫术，日本阴阳术和中国符咒。五年后他的足迹已经遍布这片大陆，从雪山之巅到沙漠腹地，他拜访每一个巫术高人，在其门下潜心学习。在去往欧洲的旅途中，他第一次遭遇他的宿敌——拉斯·奥古，欺瞒死神的巫师，中东古国的统治者。他曾短暂地与拉斯的女儿塔利亚坠入爱河，但当他意识到敌人的意图时，一切都变得十分明了——那只是爱情魔药的迷惑，而并非出自真实的情感。拉斯认为他是奥古家族完美的继承者。那个被绝对力量俘虏的疯子坚信韦恩和奥古的结合将会是巫术血脉最好的延续。但他最终还是摆脱了爱情魔药的效力，清醒过来并逃离了奥古家族的领地。他在临走前毁去了拉斯的魔力来源， **拉萨路之池** ，作为报复，同时也将拉斯的奴隶国民从他的独裁中拯救出来。他和奥古家族结下的仇恨是如此之深，他从未认为这矛盾会有化解的那一天。

在接下来的几年里，布鲁斯游遍了整个欧洲。他向城郊流动帐篷中的吉普赛女巫学习预言，同林中女人和水妖一同研习自然魔法；他研究魔法生物、魔药、咒语、平行时空和上古神迹；他尝试依次在这片大陆上所有著名的闹鬼宅邸中过夜，或是在月圆之夜拜访囚禁梅林的老橡树；他参加过沃普尔吉斯之夜的狂欢，也曾在大西洋上遭遇“飞翔的荷兰人”。他在法国结识了伟大的魔法师约翰·扎塔拉和他美丽的女儿扎坦娜。他们联手救下了巫术审判中被围攻诋毁的女巫，使她们免受火刑之灾。

重回哥谭时布鲁斯已是一位成熟稳重的青年男人。他足蹬意大利工艺的牛皮靴，下身穿浅色的法式紧身裤，肩上披一件贵重的法兰绒收腰长外套，里面则是东方绸缎制成的领巾和圆领薄水手衬衫；他手中提着一大一小两只做工精细的牛皮手提箱，头顶上却只有一顶看不出原本颜色的旧宽檐帽。他的皮肤因长途航行而黝黑发亮，他的胸膛宽阔，腰臂粗壮，肌肉如峰峦般起伏，比最强壮的水手还要魁梧。但他并不像是个粗俗的海上劳工。他的眼睛比大海更加沉静，他的头发一丝不苟地梳向脑后，下巴也剃得干干净净。镇民们在他背后窃窃私语，彼此询问这个陌生男人的来历。而当他说出自己的姓氏时，所有人都倒抽一口冷气，甚至有孱弱的家庭主妇当场晕厥过去——显然，所有人都以为布鲁斯·韦恩已经死了，死在远航之中，死于异乡的热病，或是死于战乱——否则为什么整整十年，他都从未寄回过一封信？

当布鲁斯重新踏入韦恩宅邸的大门时，他已经几乎辨认不出他这昔日家园的模样。从墙根生出的粗壮藤蔓攀附而上，环绕着彩绘玻璃窗层层铺叠，已经盖住了大半的墙壁；车道上杂草丛生，花圃和喷泉也无人打理，显现出不堪入目的颓败；古堡一侧的温室中茂密的植物紧贴着玻璃幕壁生长，仿佛某种膨胀得几欲爆出的绿色怪物。阴郁和荒芜笼罩着这片土地，让整所庄园如遭废弃。但当他推开沉重的双扇木门踏入古堡时，阿尔弗雷德却站在宽广的门厅中，穿着笔挺的黑色燕尾礼服，一如既往地等待着他。管家身后的祖先画像依然一尘不染，环形阶梯的扶手光洁如新，在透过落地窗的阳光下熠熠生辉。

在那漫长的十年中，经受不住等待的煎熬，所有的仆人和园丁都离开了。古堡日渐荒芜，壁炉不再腾跃熊熊火舌，烛光不再映亮尖塔上的彩绘玻璃窗，马厩里也不再传出生机十足的嘶鸣。只有阿尔弗雷德依然留在宅邸中，和古堡屹立不倒的石壁一同等候着的他小少爷归来。

他向前走去，行李从他的肩膀上滑落，在光滑的彩绘大理石砖上砸出沉闷的声响。他张开双臂，试图环绕老人瘦削的双肩，给他一个亲密的拥抱。但他的手臂从管家的身体中横穿了过去，在一片冰冷的虚空中惶然停住了。

“欢迎回家，布鲁斯少爷。”阿尔弗雷德一板一眼地说，那声调和他记忆中分毫不差。唯一不同的是老人已经不再是十年前那个迎接少爷回家的管家，而彻底成为了韦恩宅邸不可分割的一部分，汇入了静默伫立在这片土地上支撑韦恩家族生长的庞大根系。

当他向后退去时，周围的一切终于显现出了它们原本的模样。厚重的蛛网从吊灯上垂下，重重帷幕遮盖的回廊昏暗无光，阶梯被灰尘覆盖，烛台上的蜡烛早已燃尽，壁炉也漆黑冰冷。一切仿佛都已死去，在阳光下静默地咆哮，如同一段时光的残骸，在长久的弃置后显露出可悲的丑态来。

“发生了什么？”他低声问道，攥紧拳头。阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，保持着那个温和有礼的微笑，仿佛并不想让他年轻的主人太过担忧。“什么都没有发生，布鲁斯少爷。这仅仅是时间的杰作而已。”管家说，迈着优雅从容的步伐从虚空中向他走来，“十年是一段很长的时间，先生，恐怕并不是所有人都可以等待那么久的。”

而当最后的审判来临时，当那一线白光在头顶浮现，阿尔弗雷德却松开手，选择留下，选择成为这个家族所守护的古老而隐秘的传奇的一部分。

“记住，先生。”管家轻缓地告诫他，“被人所珍爱的东西永远不会消亡。只有当你完全忘却它的时候，它才会真正死去。”

他重新在这栋古堡中居住下来。烛光摇曳，他端坐在壁炉前的高背椅上奋笔疾书。他已经学会了世界上他所能学到的一切巫术知识，也见识过巫术给这个世界带来的变化和灾难。而当此刻他再次坐在这间古老的家族藏书室中时，他才真正明白韦恩家族的秘密究竟为何不应为世人所知。

他翻开厚重巨大的家谱，在复杂的条目下搜寻到了自己的名字：布鲁斯·韦恩，托马斯·韦恩与玛莎·韦恩之子，凯恩家族和韦恩家族的后代及唯一继承人。一行常人无法看见的血红小字在他的名字边写下了备注，那是他父亲的字迹，以饮下满月时分颠茄叶片上露水的乌鸦之血作为墨水所写下—— **巫师之血** 。

这就是韦恩家族的秘密。

随着巫术的增进和年岁的增长，他能够越来越频繁，越来越清晰地接触到存在于与这个世界若即若离的那个平行时空中的魔法生物。他能在月相满盈的那几日见到游荡在古堡中的鬼魂，或是在树林中冥想时发现树梢间窃窃私语的精灵。他逐渐从鬼魂的只言片语中知道了关于自己父母的事情。韦恩家族的血脉历代都是巫师。他们隐藏在清教徒无法触及的深林古堡中，与鬼魂和精灵为伴，用巫术满足求访者的心愿，并悄悄地保护着哥谭镇的镇民。韦恩家族的每任族长都深居简出，行踪诡秘。他们放权让亲眷和属下打理家族事物，自己则专心研习法术，寻找方法来抵抗不断侵袭这座小镇的黑暗。但他的父亲，托马斯·韦恩，却选择了另一种人生——他背弃了自己的血统，放弃继承家族事业而选择学习医学和解剖学。他认为现代科学才是能够真正帮助哥谭的魔法，而不是草药、魔咒和水晶球。他甚至支走了家族门下的所有学徒和术士，并将讲述魔法的古籍锁进了藏书室中不再翻阅。

托马斯如愿以偿地开办了属于自己的诊所，成为了镇上有名的医生。而受人尊敬的韦恩医生无可救药地爱上了他在一次乡镇舞会上遇见的女孩，凯恩家族的玛莎。一番波折后玛莎终于明白了托马斯的心意，而托马斯也向玛莎坦诚了韦恩家族传承的秘密。幸运的是，开明的玛莎并不介意嫁给一个挥舞手术刀的巫师。韦恩和凯恩的结合给哥谭镇带来了一场历史上的空前盛大的庆典，这对新婚夫妇很快便有了一个男孩。韦恩夫妇选择让他们的儿子在完全正常的环境下长大，没有魔法，鬼魂或是神秘学。他们很显然并不是基督教徒，但每个礼拜日他们都会带着小布鲁斯出现在镇上，参加镇民们的活动和游行。他们努力尝试让小布鲁斯正常地长大，像任何一个普通的孩子一样。但在布鲁斯八岁那一年的一个夜晚，在从镇上的剧院回家的路上，一个劫匪拦住了他们的去路……

接下来的事情布鲁斯记得无比清楚，他不需要任何人的转述。当他父亲的血渗进哥谭遭受诅咒的泥土时，存在于他躯体中因无知中而沉眠的本能猛然觉醒，在他身体中心蓦地卷起一股无法控制的漆黑风暴。他抬起手，劫匪手中的枪便飞了出去，砸在地面上化作一滩拧动不休的金属液体。那个男人惨叫着转身逃走，他却不知所措地停留在原地，惊愕于自己的所做所为。而当黑夜中的妖物循风闻到韦恩之血的香甜，他们遮天蔽日地群聚过来，将罪恶的爪牙嵌入他的胸腔，试图掠夺走那因愤怒和绝望而迷失的灵魂。他无法抵抗，也不知究竟发生了什么。他向地狱堕去，任由魔鬼和亡物怪笑着染黑他的躯壳，将他拖入深渊。

直到那个发亮的幽灵拯救了他。

他尚且幼小时曾在墓地中隐约瞥见过他的父母，他们从地底升起，乳白如晨雾的双手紧扣在一起。他的母亲向他伸出手来，但那一刹那月光破出云层，将她的私语掩盖在了夜鸦的啼鸣中。之后的近二十年里，韦恩夫妇的鬼魂再也没有在他眼前出现过，以至于他始终觉得那一次的际遇也只不过是过度悲伤而引发的幻觉。

他们并不想和他见面。他在长久的懊丧后终于意识到了这一点。他们希望他能过上平凡人的生活。那意味着没有亡灵，魔法或是鬼怪。如果对儿子的关切让他们延缓了升入天国的步伐而选择暂留在人间，而同样的关切也会让他们选择隐蔽于他无法看到的地方，在暗中陪伴他度过每一个长夜。

而他终究还是让他们失望了。他还是步入了这条由祖先的血脉所铺就的怪异长廊。他在黑暗中摸索着，瞻览先人的笔触，试图在巫法催生的自我救赎中寻求答案。他决心启用被父辈所掩埋的力量，以弥补他在八岁时所未能做到的事情。

他要让每一个孩子都再不会经历他的痛苦。

除此之外，在内心深处最隐秘的角落，他明白催动他的执念并非仅此而已。一簇渴求的火焰在那一夜被植入他的灵魂之中，在接下来的每一个夜晚反复灼烧，将交织着期待的失落和苦闷烫进他的每一根骨骼之中。时间让期待变成愤怒，也让痛楚逐渐变得迟钝。十年游历的风浪逐渐掩盖过那久远的惆怅，他意识到他已经荒废了太多时间来等待一个再也不会出现的人。也许再郑重的誓言也有被印证为虚伪的那一天，他实在不该太过执着于一个永远无法兑现的荒唐承诺。

最终他选择了原谅。

而那个他从幼年起便怀抱满心渴望试图寻觅的幽灵，却真的一次也没有再出现过。

他静坐在藏书室的高背椅上，烛火已经熄灭，阿尔弗雷德的叹息渐渐隐去，融为整个宅邸中喘息着的宏大共鸣的一部分。漆黑的房间内凝固出亘古的静谧。孤寂，在环游世界后依然如影随形的孤寂重依旧萦绕在他身侧。死亡在空中俯视他的头顶，悄无声息地将一切驱逐出他的生命。他独自一人，并将永远独行于黑暗之中。他默不作声地坐着，任由潮水般的黑夜由四方袭来，在空无一人的古堡中涌动。他将手松垮地垂在扶手上，双腿舒展，等候着宿命的巨响，给予他未来的启示。

玻璃碎裂了。书页在涌入的夜风中沙沙地翻动起来。一团可怖的黑影猛地从窗外撞入，尖利地嘶鸣着，以进攻的姿态栖身于房间中央的石膏人像之上。他曾见到过它，在他还是孩童的某个夜晚，它也如这般贸然闯入了他的房间，而他吓坏了，禁不住大声呼唤起父亲来。

他展露出一个短促的微笑，面对那只趴伏于 **伏尔泰** 头顶的蝙蝠。那雕像曾是托马斯·韦恩最喜爱的室内装饰品之一。

他直视着蝙蝠凶狠无情的双目，那一夜的月光重新闪现在他眼前。漆黑的披风在夜空中划出一道飞扬的裂痕，男人胸口蝙蝠形状的护甲，发光的手臂，面具后蓝色的眼睛。

“是的，父亲。 **我将成为一只蝙蝠。** ”他低声说。

“什么？什么蝙蝠？”一个声音突兀地自他背后响起，仿佛陈酿的美酒击打铜杯内壁时发出的回响，将压抑的气氛破开一道清亮的裂痕。他愕然回首，全身的肌肉绷紧蓄力，饶舌的禁锢咒语也已悬停在舌尖。

但他身后却只有一只周身泛白的小幽灵，近在咫尺地趴在高高的椅背上，正快活地朝他微笑。

仿佛是被他始料未及的恼怒模样逗乐了，幽灵促狭地眯起眼来。他的眼睛如同松鸦的尾羽，在黑暗中闪闪发光。

这是他第一次见到迪克。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达米安 VS 闹鬼的韦恩大宅！

黑暗环绕着他，庞大且空无一物。突然间重力失去了作用，整个世界倾斜歪倒，如同被人打翻的水晶球。他脚底的地面波动不休，似乎在向下塌陷，又象是在向上隆起。他伸长手臂，凭借记忆向身后门把手所在的位置摸去，指尖却三番五次从空气中划过，仿佛本应在他身后的大门已被黑暗溶解成为了自己的一部分。

达米安从舌根发出一声不屑的轻哼，放弃了继续寻找门把手的念头。他垂下眼睛，将手伸进大衣口袋中，不慌不忙地摸索出一盒长柄的火柴。黑暗让简单的取火过程变得有些困难，但在尝试了几次之后，跳跃的橙黄色火苗便伴随着可燃物喷射出烟雾的尖锐声音出现在他指间。周遭的一切显露出了它们应有的模样，重力也在那一瞬间恢复了正常。达米安低下头，看着自己踩踏的彩色地砖，它们光滑而平坦，每一块上都跳跃着一抹火柴的光焰。地砖一直延伸到不远处的大厅尽头，深浅有序，构成一个由大厅中部向外扩散的巨大图案。

一只 **蝙蝠** 。

他举高火柴向前走去，光线随他的脚步前移，隐约照亮了沿弧形向上延展的两排阶梯。大厅中空无一物，仅在两排阶梯之间建有一只高大的壁炉。他走到壁炉前面，蹲下身来，划亮了第二根火柴。壁炉内只有一层浅浅的薄灰。看起来它已经很久没有被使用过。如果这栋古堡中依然有人居住，那他该用什么来抵御这不合时宜的阴寒？

他站起身，划亮了第三根火柴。刹那间火柴映亮了壁炉上方悬挂的几张画像。陈旧的人像镶嵌于南美花梨木精雕成的圆形画框之中，因岁月磨洗和冷热交替而皲裂剥落出细长的黑纹。当他举高手臂时，那些人像随着火光的靠近显现出一种即将腾身飞出的生动形态，灰暗的脸颊泛出斑斓的光采，双眼也灵动得近乎狡黠，似乎正不怀好意地紧盯着他的方向——

火焰突然熄灭了。一阵令人脊背发麻的寒风紧贴着他的头皮滑过。紧接着金属链条嘎吱作响的声音从上方传来，那声音出现得极为突兀，又在空旷的大厅中击出回响，因而显得庞大且无处不在。达米安警惕地别过头去，瞪视着黑暗中声源的方向，手中摸索着划亮第四根火柴。

火光再次将周围的景象从黑暗中剥离出来。声音的来源——他头顶正上方足有上千磅重的巨型水晶吊灯，正以一种诡异的幅度来回摆荡，仿佛有什么东西正把它当做秋千，并乐此不疲地摇晃着双腿好让它荡得更高些。

他看不见——太暗了。火柴燃烧所放出的光芒范围仅囊括了吊灯因大幅摇晃而不断在视野中隐现的花枝造型底盘，却无法抵达吊灯上部那不可知的存在。那是韦恩宅邸的神秘鬼魂？或只是一只失足从烟囱中误入的野猫？

他的火柴再次猝然熄灭，仿佛有人偷偷朝它猛吹了一口气。同时吊灯发出的响声消失了，四周陷入了不可言说的可怖宁静。那宁静中孕育着澎动的冲击，近乎高声宣告般预兆着下一轮进攻的到来。

达米安划亮第五根火柴，嵌于四壁的烛台和吊灯上安放的蜡烛却在同时跃起浑圆明亮的火焰，将大厅的的每一个角落照得亮如白昼。强光让他不由得眯起了双眼，对周身的一切失去了应有的感知。当翅膀扑打的声音从他上方传来时，他竟未能及时反应过来，让那只凭空出现的蓝尾松鸦扑了自己一脸。

“ **呃唔！** ”他发出一声猝不及防的叫喊，下意识地拧身躲避那巨大羽翼的扑扇和尖喙的啄咬。然而当他将头护于手臂之下时，预期中即将啄上他眼睛的鸟喙却并未降临。达米安睁开眼，警觉地在手臂的掩护下朝外看去。他的面前空无一物，不仅没有任何巨型松鸦的踪迹，就连一根掉落在地砖上，以证明那只大鸟并非幻觉的羽毛也找不到。

他不由得感到有些难堪。

他是一个经受过严格训练的刺客，巫师，剑士，以及未来的奥古帝国统治者。他了解一切鬼怪和幻境，他接受过最残酷的训练，他懂得如何破解敌人的一切进攻，如何最迅捷有效地击败他们，让他们臣服于自己。他从诞生起便等待着这一刻，等待着他生命中的每一个挑战来检验他的能力。他等待着这个世界来见证他的卓越。因为他是达米安·韦恩，因为他的血液中流淌着属于奥古的伟大和属于韦恩的力量。因为他必将成为一个 **传奇** 。

但现在，他却被韦恩古堡里一个无名鬼魂的小把戏作弄得晕头转向。

 _不。_ 他咬紧牙齿。 _再也不会了。_

阴沉着面孔，达米安用力推开厚重的双扇门，大步踏入楼梯右侧那间宽敞高顶的巨大房间。身后的大厅在他踏入房间的刹那重新陷入一片漆黑，然而短暂的光明仍然足以让他看清房间内部的景象。一张可供十六人同时就餐的长餐桌横跨房间中部，将空间一分为二，装饰得端庄华贵的古董高背椅整齐地排列在长桌两侧，同样色调的长窗帘合拢着，遮住了朝西的三扇落地窗。这是一间晚宴室。然而餐桌面上仅在尾座处摆放着一张玫瑰色的餐巾和一套餐具，仿佛这里并不习惯于招待客人。

带着浓重腐朽气味的风卷动他外衣的后摆，将木门在他背后狠狠拍上。一串隐秘的低笑从半空中传来，接着划过墙壁，遁入地下。掩盖住格栅落地窗的厚重窗帘猛然间开始顺次地自动掀开，高高扬起，连续不断地鼓动膨胀起来，将窗外的光线时断时续地透进房间内。窗帘无休止地狂躁舞动着，仿佛一场大风顺着并未敞开的窗户漏进了屋内，或是有一个闹腾的家伙正跳跃在它们之中，挥舞着手臂大肆捣蛋。

达米安面不改色地注视着这一切，甚至环抱起双臂来。几秒钟后他便颇感无趣地从闹鬼的窗帘上挪开了视线，并发出一声刻意的嗤笑。

象是在因他的冷待而感到气馁，窗帘突然停止了舞动，接着整齐地向两侧打开，露出了被遮盖的老式木框架玻璃窗。初升的满月低低地悬挂在窗口上沿，莹亮的光芒从玻璃中渗入，流淌在地毯上，落进餐桌上的高脚杯里，盛放进银白的餐盘中。透亮的玻璃杯上倒映出他的脸，严肃，紧绷，头发潮湿且散乱，象是片被啃食过的羊草。

 _不。_ 他暗自想道。 _这不是我应有的模样。_

玻璃杯上他的脸突然扭曲起来，嘴角塌陷，眼球爆出，仿佛被人掐住了气管。接着那张脸飞快地褪去了所有血肉，变成了一副发黑的枯骨。玻璃杯上的骷髅发出无声的惨嚎，仿佛正被地狱的烈焰灼烤。达米安猛地向后退去，他的脚陷入了厚重的长毛地毯中，并且还在不断向下陷去。那阵轻笑再次响起，这次近在咫尺，仿佛那人正趴在他的肩上。

餐具摇晃着从桌面上腾空浮起，彼此撞击着发出清脆的声响。长桌和高背椅也飘浮起来，在空中打转。

“嘿，你。”墙壁上悬挂的骑士画像突然说起话来，他骑在一匹白马上，正指挥侍从和猎狗围堵一只林鹿，“城堡就要塌了，快逃命吧！”

他的脚依然深陷在地毯中，被牢牢地钉在原地。但下一秒那吸力便不复存在。地面发出可怖的崩裂声，中心隆起，四周塌陷。他被抛了出去，重重地撞上墙壁，接着被一堆碎石掩埋起来。巨石从空中落下，墙壁摇晃着逐渐倒塌，玻璃窗一只接一只地碎裂，烟尘逐渐掩盖住了整个房间，碎石和木块连续不断地砸向他的头顶，将他埋得更深。

“不。”达米安低声说，在废墟中深吸了一口气，“ **这不是真的。** ”

他闭上眼睛，再次深呼吸，睁开眼睛。一切又恢复成了原先的模样。墙壁上的画像凝固不动，桌椅也依然整齐地摆在地面上。月光静谧地斜照进房间内，仿佛也对刚才的天崩地裂一无所知。

他用手臂将自己撑起，不紧不慢地站起身来。

“你还没明白吗？”他说，拍打着外套上的灰尘，“ **我不怕你** 。因为我知道你是什么。”

没有人回答。壁炉上方悬挂的航海图却抖动起来。画中的海浪也一波一波地活了过来，击打着画框。海浪越来越高，越来越宽，高过了二桅帆船的桅杆——电闪雷鸣中，帆船被海浪吞噬了，膨胀的海水表面仅留下零星漂浮的碎木。又一波海浪席卷而来，海水的咸腥突然充斥了整个房间，接着航海图从墙壁上掉了下来，汪洋海水从中泄出，仿佛有人打翻了大海。汹涌的海浪击碎了餐桌，冲上墙壁，溅起白色的泡沫。海水飞快地上涨着，瞬间便已盖过了他的肩膀，似乎整片大海都将被倾倒进这个房间，而他将被活活淹死在一个宴会室里。

“这不是真的！”达米安闭上眼睛叫道，任由自己在激流中下沉，“你还有什么招数？你知道这些雕虫小技吓不倒我！”

海浪击打的巨响消失了。达米安睁开眼睛，一切再次恢复了原先的模样。他的衣服干燥如常，没有一点湿痕，靴子里也没有灌进海水。伴随着一声怪异的叹息，窗帘抖动着缓缓拉上，房间里重新陷入了黑暗。

“现身，鬼魂！”他低吼道，在房间内来回踱步，“别再躲躲藏藏！”

一道冷风从背后袭来，达米安猛回过头，手掌撑地侧翻过了对方的攻击。他在站稳后立刻将手伸向背后，从那里凭空抽出一把武士刀来。他挽刀回身，精准地架住了对方的第二轮进攻。武士刀锋利的刃口撞上了一个坚硬圆滑的东西，一根金属棍。而他的对手在短兵相接后立刻抽身离去，重新退回了黑暗的庇护中。

“你只是个人类。”他的敌人在黑暗中哑声警告道，“投降吧，你赢不了。”

而这就是他长久以来等待的那一刻。

“不。”达米安双手握刀，斜扯起嘴角，“这就是为什么 **我会赢** 。”

他转动刀刃，割破了自己的手掌，接着用最大的力气朝着对方声音传来的方向掷出了他的武士刀。

一声漫长的惨叫。达米安站在原地享受地听了一会儿，当惨叫声有弱下去的迹象时他不满地默念咒语让武士刀扎得更深了一些，并满意地听到了一声痛苦的呜咽。他的仇敌在黑暗中剧烈地挣扎着，却被施了魔法的武士刀牢牢地扎在原地。一个声音不甘地大叫起来，这一次没有费心掩饰，因此显得十分年轻，“这是怎么——”这个问句戛然而止，接着是充满疑惑的质问，“等等，我见过这把刀——你是谁？”

“达米安·奥古·韦恩。”达米安昂首宣布，划亮了火柴。

他的仇敌正被武士刀钉在墙壁上，仿佛一只被细针钉在画框中的蝴蝶标本。刀刃穿过他的肩膀，扎进了花纹精美却盖满灰尘的墙纸里。空荡荡的黑色斗篷和假面将他伪装成为了可怖的模样，而这打扮极为眼熟，达米安确信自己曾经见过一张惟妙惟肖的画像，画像所描绘的就是这样一个身穿黑斗篷，戴着假面的男人。而那张画像挂在塔利亚的地底密室中，连同其他属于他父亲的东西摆放在一起。

“韦恩？”被钉在墙壁上，身穿黑色斗篷的男人惊愕地问道，“你怎么会是——不，这不可能……”

达米安拿起长桌上的烛台，依次点燃了六根长短不一的蜡烛，接着不紧不慢地走到了他的猎物面前。鲜血顺着他的手指向下流淌，无声地浸润了地毯。但他无心处理自己的伤口。

他伸手扯下了男人的假面。

“父亲。”他说，皱眉看向面具下露出的苍白面孔，“我想象中你要更……”他顿了一下，重新打量了一遍眼前的鬼魂，“更高一些。”

“我不是你的父亲。”鬼魂说，用发亮的蓝色眼睛看着他，“你认错人了。”

“你穿着他的斗篷。”

“那不代表我就是他。”鬼魂辩解道，“就像你叫自己韦恩，但这也不代表你就是他的儿子。”

“我是塔利亚·奥古和布鲁斯·韦恩之子，即使你低贱的污蔑也无法抹去这一点。”达米安握住武士刀的刀柄，鬼魂的眉目间显露出痛苦的线条，而他毫不在意地加大了手中的力道，“你的痛苦就是我身份的证明，鬼魂。韦恩的血能让鬼魂 **臣服，** 而只有奥古的刀能够 **伤害** 鬼魂。。”

“伤害？”鬼魂满不在乎地撇了撇嘴角，“你把这点小痛小痒叫做伤害？”

“你是谁？我的父亲在哪里？”达米安恼怒地质问道，转动了一下刀柄，从鬼魂口中逼出一声虚弱的闷哼。他抬高手掌，他的血让鬼魂瑟瑟发抖，“你对他和他的城堡做了什么？”

“我不知道。”鬼魂发亮的脸颊显得有些暗淡，“我不知道他去了哪里，他失踪了，消失了——”达米安皱起眉，不确信自己是否该相信对方，但那双蓝眼睛中流露出的悲痛极为真挚，“我从没想过他会离开，我是说，我知道所有人最终都是会死的，但在我的设想里，即使他死了，他也依然会留在这里，他也依然会是蝙蝠侠。”鬼魂吸了吸鼻子，声音也变得低哑起来，“我不知道他去哪儿了，所以我只好穿上他的披风，这样蝙蝠侠就永远不会死。他知道他永远都能指望我，我不会让他失望的……”

“发生了什么？”达米安强硬地出声打断了鬼魂黯然神伤。他发现自己的声音有些嘶哑，这不是个好现象，他板起脸，清了清嗓子，“你对他的下落毫无头绪？”

“黑暗君王入侵了世界，布鲁斯召集他的朋友们前去战斗，但他没有回来。”鬼魂说，“他一直没有回来，我等了他一个月，两个月，然后他的朋友们把他的披风送了回来，而他却并不在里面。”

“也许他死了。”达米安近乎自语般低声说，“他选择去往另一个地方。”

“不。”鬼魂争辩道，显得极为笃信，“布鲁斯永远不会离开哥谭，即使是死亡也无法阻止他回来。一定是发生了什么，也许黑暗君王想到了囚禁他的办法，也许他不得不放弃自由，看守地狱的裂隙——”

 **咣当。** 一声巨响从他脑后传来。片刻后达米安才意识到那是餐盘大力砸上他后脑的声音。他无法控制地向前栽倒下去，他的脸埋进了布满灰尘的长毛地毯中，烛台掉落在了一边，火焰在瞬间熄灭成一缕青烟。

“谢啦，阿尔弗雷德。”鬼魂在他头顶快活地说。

“你太客气了，迪克少爷。”而这句英国腔调的客套话则成为了他在坠入黑暗前听见的最后一句话。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当你坠落时我会接住你。

在很久，很久以前，有一辆由老式蒸汽火车头拉动的彩色小火车，火车里载着一支在整个大陆上来回巡演的马戏团，马戏团里住着快乐的空中飞人一家三口，迪克，爸爸，和妈妈。

迪克是一个天性乐观，活泼好动的小男孩。但和其他出生在木头小屋或是城堡中的男孩不同，他出生在一个流动马戏团的帐篷里。而这意味着他可没什么机会体会安安稳稳的人生。当其他孩子得穿着浆得笔挺的衬衫和外套上教会学校读书写字时，他却能光着脚毫无顾忌地奔跑玩耍，只穿着妈妈给他做的背心和短裤。他有一半的时间都住在一辆隆隆作响，向前飞驰的火车里，另一半时间则住在五彩缤纷的大帐篷中。每晚，环绕着篝火，马戏团的所有成员像一家人一般彼此紧挨着盘腿坐在地上，大嚼今晚的烤肉和炖菜。吃饱之后，大家便轮流将迪克放在膝盖上，搂着他的肩膀给他讲各式各样奇妙的冒险故事。他一定是全世界最幸福的小男孩。他可以无限制地用棉花糖和爆米花填饱肚子而不会挨骂，他的保姆是一只大象，他的朋友们是世界上最有趣的小丑。并且，他是个杂技演员。

八岁的时候，他第一次公开了表演前所未有的“迪克·格雷森四连翻”——没错，那是以他的名字命名的，因为显然，全世界只有一个人能做出那个复杂的杂技动作。从那一天起，当他喘着气稳稳地落地时，他便成为了万众瞩目的神奇男孩。 _女士们先生们，那就是我们年轻的格雷森先生，飞翔的格雷森家族最年轻的成员！_ 一切都那么明亮，简单又充满乐趣。他的未来被彩条和花束环绕着，所有人站起身为他鼓掌喝彩。他成了马戏团彩色宣传海报上光彩夺目的明星。他可以做一切他想做的事，他可以成为一切他想成为的人。

在秋千上摆荡，腾空，翻滚，飞跃，他喜欢这样的生活。他是一个飞翔的格雷森，他血脉中流淌着与生俱来的热烈冲动，飞翔让他感到自由。他也不惧怕飞翔的双生兄弟 **坠落** ，因为老爸曾告诉过他，“没什么好怕的，迪基，学会享受坠落，因为你知道，在坠落的尽头，总会有一张网接住你。”

即使没有安全网，他的父母也一定会接住他，从无例外。他们是他的 **安全网** ，而这就是家庭的意义——看守彼此的后背，做彼此的安全网，能让每个人都自由地飞得更远而不必心存恐惧。

但好景不长，马戏团平静而美好的生活被一些蹊跷的事情打断了。最先注意到这一点的是迪克。当然，他和所有人关系都很好，如果谁出了什么事情，他一定会第一个知道。那是一个平常的午后，他咬着棒棒糖经过马戏团经理哈利老爹的篷车时，突然听见篷车里传来了哭泣的声音。他踮起脚从玻璃窗里向内看去，原来是胡子女士，她正趴在哈利老爹的肩膀上痛哭，连姜黄色的大胡子上都挂满了泪珠。胡子女士是整个马戏团里最喜欢他的人，也是整个马戏团里他最喜欢的人之一。看到胡子女士这么伤心，迪克不禁也感到有些鼻酸。他很想抱紧胡子女士，把棒棒糖送给她，好让她别再难过。但他不能就这样跑进篷车里，插手别人的事情，他只是个小男孩，没有人会听他的。上次他这么做的时候……

迪克摇了摇头，上次他这么做的时候发生了什么？他不记得了。奇怪，他的记忆力明明一向很好。

当天晚上的表演也出了问题。当他换上红黄绿相间的紧身表演服，兴高采烈地爬上高台时，大帐篷内却突然陷入了一片漆黑。他眨着眼，向四处看去，发现一切都变了模样。冰冷的观众席上空无一人，抛舞火把的小丑也不再跟随音乐滑稽地蹦跳，连爆米花小贩都不见踪影，仿佛之前的一切都只是他的幻觉。接着他发现他的父母也不见了踪影，明明几分钟前他们还在一起。他跪坐在高台上哭泣起来，被这骤然的转变吓坏了。但片刻之后他便想到也许这只是大家开的玩笑。也许所有人都躲起来了，想看他被吓得惊慌失措的样子。再过一会儿，一秒钟，或者两秒钟，大家就会一起蹦出来，大笑着说：“你上当了！”

他慌忙抹去眼泪，定下心来左看右看，摸索着想从黑暗中找出大家藏身的地方，就像平日里他们玩捉迷藏的时候一样。但他什么也没能找到。

表演被中止了？但这是他们在哥谭的第一场表演，门票早已被一抢而空，哈利老爹不可能平白无故地取消演出。老爸告诉过他，哥谭意味着倾其所有地卖力演出，意味着没有安全网，意味着最高难度的动作。因为这里是东海岸最繁华的港口之一，因为这座小镇充斥着急需被填补的渴望，这里的观众需要最强烈的刺激，而这意味着他们必须做到最好。

他已经做好了准备。他从出生起就做好了准备。他为这个舞台而生，没有人可以否认这一点。哥谭也一定会为他折服，就像其他的城镇一样。

他等待着，并且一直等了很久。他蜷缩在漆黑的高台上，用双臂抱紧自己，好像这样就能给自己一些安慰。他仰望着帐篷顶部的开口，繁星朝他眨眼，而他忍不住又断断续续地哭了起来。

 _发生了什么？_ 他想道， _我在哪里？爸爸和妈妈在哪里？为什么会这样？_

当他终于振作起精神爬下高台，慢慢从表演帐篷里走回露营区的时候，他发现他在路上遇到的所有人都在匆匆忙忙地打包收拾行李。驯兽师驱赶着老虎狮子和大象，把它们关进狭小的火车厢里。大力士扛着藤条箱来回穿梭，哈利老爹手中拿着他的圆礼帽，扯高了嗓子指挥大家拆卸帐篷。似乎整个马戏团都急着离开这个地方。也许这就是表演中止的原因，因为他们更改了行程，决定不再在哥谭停留。

迪克终于感到了一丝安慰。他用手背擦了擦眼睛，有些羞愧地微笑起来，为刚刚自己像个小姑娘似的哭哭啼啼感到难堪。他向朝他迎面走来的胡子女士和双生姐妹挥了挥手，但她们面无表情地从他身边走了过去，仿佛根本没有看见他。

这还是第一次。他愣住了。一阵寒意从脚底涌起，他扭过头，慌忙朝着格雷森一家的帐篷跑去。

而离他的帐篷越近，那股从内心生出的恐惧便越是让人无法忽视。他掀开门帘，冲进了帐篷里。“妈妈！”他大叫道，扑进了母亲的怀里。但玛丽·格雷森却象是完全没有发现他一般依然将脸埋在手帕中哭泣。“妈？”他趴在母亲的膝间，直起脖颈，疑惑地看着她抽动的肩膀。“爸？”他扭过头，看向表情悲痛的父亲，“发生了什么？你们为什么不和我说话？”

约翰·格雷森用手掩住眼睛，也低声哭泣起来，他低哑地哀嚎着，仿佛一只受伤的猛兽。迪克也紧跟着嚎啕大哭起来，他从来忍受不了别人哭泣，更别提是自己的父母。“别哭了，妈妈。”他努力用手去擦妈妈的眼泪，接着又蹦跳起来，去拥抱爸爸，“别哭了，爸爸，别哭了。”但格雷森夫妇还是对他的举动视若无睹，他困惑极了，如果在平时，他们一定会一起抱住他，吻他的额头，告诉他要勇敢起来，不要惧怕，不要悲伤。因为他们是飞翔的格雷森，他们什么也不怕，他们会永远永远永远在一起，谁也不能把他们分开。

也许哈利老爹会告诉他发生了什么。他突然想道。于是他跳起来吻了一下妈妈的脸颊，接着又冲出了帐篷，朝着哈利老爹的篷车跑去。“哈利老爹！”他远远地就大叫起来，冲站在篷车外的哈利老爹挥着手，“嘿！老爹，你能告诉我这是怎么一回事吗？”

哈利老爹惊愕地看着他的方向，仿佛看见了一个鬼魂。接着老爹揉了揉眼睛，又摇了摇头，“唉，这双该死的老眼睛。”老爹叹息道，“那怎么可能是迪克？迪克已经……”老爹转过身，象是没看到他一般摇摇晃晃地离去了。

哈利老爹一定喝了很多酒。他只有在表演结束之后才会喝酒。但他们的表演还没有开始。迪克亦步亦趋地跟着老爹，试图继续和他说话。可老爹醉得太厉害，不仅看也不看他一眼，甚至当做听不见般对他的问题也不予理睬。他只好目送着哈利老爹走进篷车里，并重重地摔上了门。

他该怎么办？到底发生了什么？谁能帮帮他？他焦急地跑来跑去，可没有人愿意和他说话。他做错了什么？这是某种惩罚吗？他还有改正的机会吗？ **嘿，伙计们，别这样！别再不理我啦！**

迪克沮丧又疑惑，并且感到筋疲力尽。他拖沓着脚步，漫无目的地向前走去。声音和画面逐渐淡去，他的脑海中空无一物，仿佛被吃空的糖果罐，透明发亮，将世界在腹中缩小成一个滑稽的倒立版本。他走进了一片苍白的迷雾中，它环绕着他，铺天盖地，浓厚无比，空无一物且永无止境。他迷路了。无论向哪个方向奔跑，他都始终被困在同样的浓雾中无法脱身。他尖叫起来，而雾气削弱了他的声音，让他象是一只在睡梦中低哼的小狗。不知过了多久，也许是几分钟，也许是一整天，当他终于离开那可怕的浓雾时，他发现自己已经又一次来到了空无一人的表演帐篷前。

帐篷里依然没有一丝灯火。漆黑的舞台显得庞大且空旷，很难想象曾经仅凭小丑和他们的抛接棒便能引发足以填满这片空间的欢声笑语。他眨了眨眼睛，昔日缀着金边重现在他眼前，乐团在角落里卖力地演奏，狮虎咆哮着满场巡游，大象和白马托着双生姐妹，大力士喷吐着火焰，杂耍艺人朝转盘上的少女投掷尖刀，而他和爸爸妈妈站在高台上，向满座的观众挥手。那仿佛已经是很久很久之前，久到几乎过去了一辈子。

突然间一个可怕的念头划过他的脑海， _也许他再也不能表演了_ 。也许这就是一切的终结。也许这顶大帐篷下的灯光再也不会亮起，而高空秋千孤零零地在空气中摇摆，海报也褪色剥落，看不出曾经的模样。也许飞翔的格雷森会就此成为过去。

 _不。_ 迪克想道，赌气般大步朝高台走去。 _不，只要他还活着，他就不会容许这一切发生。_

他再次爬上高台，决心证明自己的想法。站在黑暗之中，他踮起脚摸到了秋千的吊杆。 _你知道该怎么做，你练习过几千次，你知道每一个吊杆的位置。你不会出错的。_ 他告诉自己，为自己打气。 _闭上眼睛，向前迈步，放松身体跟随惯性向前飞。你能做到。_

_你能完成表演，理查德·格雷森。你能让哥谭 **为你折服** 。不论怎么样——你会——你会证明给所有人看。_

他深吸了一口气，向前跃出。他的身体跟随肌肉记忆在空中翻滚，腾跃，他的手触碰到了第二根吊杆，就像他无数次练习时一样。他前后摆荡着，利用双腿的动作让自己荡得更远，接着他松开了手，将自己朝第三根吊杆抛去——

他什么也没有抓住。他的手指在空气中合拢成一个难以置信的环。第三根吊杆不在它原先的位置，有人动过了它，它不见了——而他在下坠，他已经越过了向前抛出的最高点，他知道接下来会发生什么。他会一直下坠，越来越快，直到地面阻拦住他。

而这是哥谭。这意味着没有安全网会在下方接住他。这意味着他死定了。

在那漫长的一秒钟里，他惊恐地瞪着眼睛，徒劳地乱抓着空气，拼尽全力试图延缓那无可逃避的结局。但他还是向下坠去，如同失去飞翔能力的鸟，在极度的绝望中连一声叫喊也发不出来。

然而，就在那一刻，在他彻底失去希望，决定听天由命的那一刻，一抹利刃般的光亮突然撕裂了他头顶的黑暗，紧接着一只手从虚空中突兀地伸出，抓住了他的手。

他这才尖叫起来，声音短促而又尖利，仿佛被恐惧挤扁在了胸腔中。“谢谢你，先生——或者女士！”他感激地叫道，对着黑暗中他不知名的拯救者。他用尽全身力气紧抓着那只巨大又坚硬的手掌，努力向上，往更安全的地方蜷缩，因为残留的恐惧而瑟瑟发抖。

“等等……”他抬起头，眨了眨眼睛，意识到了事情的蹊跷之处，“你是谁？你怎么在这里？”

如果第三根吊杆消失不见了，那他的拯救者又是凭借什么停留在空中？

黑暗中传来一声低哑的叹息，仿佛恶魔在睡梦中的耳语，“这不是真的。”

“什么？”迪克疑惑地皱起眉，“什么不是真的？”

**“你已经坠落了。”**

伴随着这句宣判，四周突然变得明亮起来。接着他熟悉的一切都回来了。灯火，奏乐，猛兽的咆哮，还有观众们排山倒海一般的欢呼。彩带在空中飞舞，他能闻到花生黄油和糖果的香甜气味。片刻之后所有的声音却戛然而止，仿佛有一双手捂住了他的耳朵。而他再次向下坠去。

不，他没有。 **迪克·格雷森** 向下坠去，而他悬停在空中，旁观着这一切。

迪克端详着自己半透明的手，终于开始逐渐回忆起整件事情来。

表演前的那天下午，哈利老爹的篷车中突然传来一阵吵闹，他趴在窗口好奇地向内看去，原来是几个穿着浮夸，神情凶恶的人在和哈利老爹争执。他听见老爹说了好几次“绝不”，而那些人的头领怒气冲冲地朝门外走去，嘴里咒骂不休，并威胁道：“我会让你付出代价的！”

在那一晚的表演前，他再次见到了那几个人。他们从后台走出，和即将踏上舞台的格雷森一家擦肩而过。他试图警告老爸这几个人心怀不轨，但表演开始了，他们已经踏上了高台，他们必须倾尽全力，不留后路，因为这是哥谭。

当他伸手抓住第三个吊杆的时候，绳索断了。他向下坠去，如同一只失去飞翔能力的鸟。他听到妈妈在尖叫，而爸爸努力朝他伸出手，试图抓住他。但他还是坠了下去，一直一直地下坠——

他死了。

迪克低下头，打量着地面上自己不再动弹的身体。最初的茫然和恐惧在逐渐褪去，对真相的抗拒不再透过否认来掩盖现实，他终于正视了自己的死。

从高处看来他是如此渺小，就像一颗被不小心落在地上的糖果。

周围的一切逐渐暗淡下来，幻影和声音也消失不见。大帐篷重新陷入黑暗和寂静的牢笼，可他不再害怕，因为他明白自己已经成为了黑暗的一部分。你看，他甚至能透过黑暗看清楚一切，包括他身后那个穿着黑色长斗篷，戴着假面的男人。他正抓着爪钩的末端，从帐篷顶上垂吊下来，象是一只黑色的蜘蛛。

“谢啦。”迪克说，抓了抓后脑，“真高兴有人能告诉我我已经死了。”

“对生命的渴望让你错过了离开这个世界的机会。”黑斗篷低声说，“你所遭受的一切并不公证，但活人有活人的法规。你若寻求超出法规外的复仇，我会阻止你。”

“我只是一个鬼魂，老兄。”迪克耸了耸肩，如果他还有肩膀的话，“我连一颗石子都移动不了，就算我大喊大叫，我的亲生父母也根本不知道我那里。这不就是 ** _鬼魂_** 这个词的意思吗——我被从 **自己的** 人生中驱逐了——被 **所有人** 遗忘了——”他的声音低了下去，他闭上眼睛，努力忍耐着哽咽，“——从此之后只能做一个没人能看见的孤魂野鬼。”

一抹柔和却不容忽视的力量停留在了他的头顶。迪克睁开眼睛，朝上看去。那只把他从噩梦中拉出的手正放在他的头顶，像是在试图做出一个安抚的动作。“但这不是你的命运。”他的拯救者抬起了头，透过假面的孔洞，一双冰冷的蓝眼睛正注视着他，在肃穆中奇异地显得极富情感，“这不是结束。”

他疑惑地瞪大眼睛，而黑色的骑士说：“这是一切的开始。”

“什么……什么的开始？”

“跟我走，我会带你去你的新家。”骑士说，“那里有一个人……”他的声音干涩地顿了一下，再继续时却变得极为柔和，仿佛被思绪磨去了棱角，“……需要你的帮助。”

“可是……”迪克犹豫起来，他的声音低了下去，感到犹豫不决，“马戏团就要离开了，也许我该和我的父母在一起。”

那双湛蓝的眼睛凝视着他，清澈，深沉，在黑暗中冰冷地发亮，却透露出不容置疑的坚决，“是时候放手了，迪克。”骑士说，将手掌从他的头顶挪开，接着在他身前展开，摆出一个邀请的姿势，“你知道你该怎么做。”

是的，他知道。他知道迪克·格雷森已经死了，那个飞人男孩已经不复存在。他知道表演的确永远都不会继续下去了，他知道他不该留恋于过去，因此死死抓住记忆不放。

这 **是** 一切的结束。

但同样也可以是一切的开始。

他深吸了一口气，接着恳求道：“再给我一分钟。”

他向高台飞去。当他死后，飞翔倒成为了一件再平常不过的事情，以至于让他觉得当初训练的艰辛有些滑稽可笑。他踏上高台，接着抬高双臂，向空无一人的观众席鞠了一躬，接着又鞠了一躬。他微笑着高举起双手来，仰脸向两边看去。幻觉显现，妈妈和爸爸出现在他身后，妈妈自豪地揽住他的肩膀，而爸爸宠爱地揉乱了他的头发。他们一家三口被笼罩在同样的绚烂彩灯之中，在舞台的正中央，在高高的跳台上，在聚光灯的中心。他们是飞翔的格雷森。他们会永远在一起。直到永远永远永远。

“我们走吧。”他说，朝着漆黑的假面骑士伸出手。他的拯救者牵起了他的手，将他从幻觉中缓缓带离。他的父母拥抱着彼此，朝他挥手告别。而他微笑起来，也扭过头拼命朝他们挥手。

他们降落到地面上，接着走出了表演帐篷，苍白的雾气再一次包裹了世界。

“我们要去哪里？”当再也看不见父母的幻象之后，迪克仰起脸问道，有些担忧。他惧怕那仿佛吞噬了整个世界的浓雾，“那个地方离这里很远吗？”

“韦恩宅邸的主人刚从海外归来。”黑色的骑士低声说，仿佛知晓他的恐惧，因此更有力地握紧了他的手，“他正在踏上一条黑暗而孤独的道路，他需要你的帮助。我会把你送去他的身边。”

“我可以帮助他？”

“你可以 **拯救** 他。”

“我不明白。”迪克眨了眨眼睛，接着抛出了更多问题，“你是谁？”他摇晃着骑士的手，“你是鬼魂吗？你为什么知道我的名字？你为什么能看见我？你会陪我一起去韦恩宅邸吗？嘿，你为什么戴着面具？我能看看你的脸吗？你会生气吗？我是不是话太多了——”

然而他还没有说完最后一个问题，一阵狂风便突兀地从他身边卷过，打断了他的话。浓雾在刹那间被驱散成一缕白烟，被抛到了他的身后。蝙蝠嘶鸣着成群掠过，翅膀扑打冲撞着将他推远。

迪克晕头转向地漂浮了一会儿，在空中来回打转，仿佛一张卷曲的枯叶。

不知过去了多久，也许是几分钟，也许是几个小时，当他终于重新站稳而不再四处乱飘的时候，他发现自己已经来到了韦恩宅邸雕刻着家徽的大门外，那个不苟言笑的黑骑士却不见踪影。

这是他第一次见到蝙蝠侠。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达米安从没想过【闹】鬼还有这层含义。

6.

“达米安。达米安？达米安！你能听见我吗？”

“地球呼叫达米安？”

“嘿，醒醒，小家伙！该起床啦！”

达米安挣扎着，大汗淋漓地从噩梦中醒来。梦里一个身穿黑斗篷的鬼魂大呼小叫地追着他不放，无论如何也不愿给他片刻清净。他长舒了一口气，满怀感激地睁开眼睛，为自己终于逃脱梦魇的追捕而感到庆幸。但他没能放松多久。片刻之后他便意识到在梦中纠缠着他的嘈杂并非出自噩梦，而是来自现实。他眨了眨眼睛，让散漫的视线恢复聚焦，而这并不是什么好事，因为他发现自己的眼前正倒挂着一张苍白的脸。

达米安猛咳起来，差点被自己的舌头噎住。那个毫无越界意识的鬼魂连忙向后退了一些，接着维持着倒立的姿势在空中盘起双腿，好像他正稳稳当当地坐在地面上。“你还好吗？”鬼魂问道，显得极为关切，“你需要水吗？早餐？我们有面包，火腿和芝士。如果你不喜欢芝士，也可以用——”

“闭嘴！看在恶魔的份上！”达米安恶狠狠地咆哮道。

鬼魂又向后飘了一些，仿佛感到有些受伤。但片刻之后他便又兴高采烈起来，“现在我是你的家人啦，达米安。”他快活地宣布道，“不用担心，一切都在掌控之中。我会代替你父亲照顾你，直到永远永远永远。”

这糟透了。

达米安怒气冲冲地从床上坐起身。

就好像昨晚还不够糟一样。

他用几秒钟的时间飞快地评估了一下自己的处境。他的手已经被包扎了起来，他穿着一身并不属于他的衣服。他的临时住所看上去是一个中等大小的长方形客房，房间的四面墙壁上和他之前进入的会客厅一样贴着款式古旧的墙纸，一只贵重的青花瓷盘摆放在装饰架上，和几只普通的玻璃制品放在一起。他身下的四脚立柱床看上去至少是一百年前的古董，帷幔从红衫木立柱上垂挂下来，被丝带系在一起。

一小块阳光从角落的高窗中照进房间，成为了唯一的光源。考虑到保暖的需要，大部分古堡都将北面的窗户修建得很小，而这也带来了空气不流通的毛病。房间里弥漫着陈旧的霉味，还有木头蛀蚀的味道。也许房间角落里的立柜已经被白蚁啃食成了一个空壳，老房子大多会遇上这种灾害，尤其是常年没有人居住的老房子。

值得庆幸的是他身上盖着的棉被和身下的床单摸起来还算整洁干净，闻起来甚至带着些肥皂的清香。

如果这栋古堡中只有鬼魂，是谁在干家务活？

“我的刀在哪里？”达米安终于从这个异常平和的环境中找到了第一个矛盾的突破口，“把我的刀还给我。”

“不，达米安。”他对面的鬼魂在空中直立着缓缓转了一圈，恢复了头朝上的姿势，“我不能把你的刀还给你。”

“为什么？”

“因为它很危险。”

“那是我的刀！”达米安怒吼起来，跳下了床，“你没有权利扣留它！”

“你用它割伤了自己，达米安。”鬼魂严肃地板起脸，双手放在腰间，“再加上它能伤害鬼魂——所以在确认你不会再用它伤害自己以及捅我之前我绝不会把它还给你！”

 _妙不可言。_ 达米安决定放弃和一个鬼魂争辩。他怒气冲冲地朝门外走去，而走了几步之后他便发现自己脚下踩着的拖鞋不仅是粉红色的，而且还各自挂着两个绒毛球。自尊心让他丢掉了拖鞋，干脆光脚踩在了地面上。

他带着备受屈辱的恼怒和囚徒般寻求自由的渴望猛地拉开了房门。

一个身穿黑色燕尾服的鬼魂正站在门外，推着一辆装满食物的手推车。而他差点一脚踩翻了那辆手推车。

“哦，达米安少爷。”鬼魂朝他鞠了一躬，“看来你已经醒了。你更想在床上吃早饭，还是去楼下的餐厅加入我们？”

“你们究竟有什么毛病！”达米安失去控制地怒吼起来，“你们是鬼魂！你们不需要吃东西—— **你们不是这栋古堡的主人！** ”

“当然，达米安少爷。”穿燕尾服的鬼魂沉着地回应道，“但这是家族的传统。要知道，生活不仅仅是在活着的时候才能享受的事情，年轻人。”

“不可理喻。”达米安评价道，撞开手推车朝外走去。两声叹息整齐地在他背后响起，接着是一段刻意压低的对话，好像这样他就听不见似的。

“怎么办，阿福。”年轻且充满忧愁的声音说道，“我想我搞砸了。”

“别担心，迪克少爷。”英式口音安慰道，“布鲁斯老爷自己大概也做不到更好。”

达米安花了整整一个早晨才走遍了整座韦恩宅邸。他数出了三个大型的会客厅，四个大小不一的藏书室，三个主卧室，数量惊人的餐厅和储藏间，以及十六个和自己醒来的房间同样大小和结构的房间，也许它们曾在家族鼎盛的时期为大量门徒和亲眷提供居所和饭食。但现在只有虫蚁和灰尘霸占着这些空巢。他查看了每一个房间——除去个别几个上了锁的之外，试图找到自己的刀和行李。他在东厢的餐厅中找到了自己的行李，里面所有的东西都被取了出来，平放在餐桌上，好像有人花了一番心思想数清楚他到底带了几条换洗内裤。达米安愤懑地将所有东西胡乱地塞回了行李包中，却发现他所有的金属制品和武器都不翼而飞了。

 _他们只拿走了最显眼的危险品，却漏下了最危险的那个。_ 他暗自想道，把那瓶闪着荧光的绿色液体小心塞进了裤子的口袋里。 _看来他们不知道这是什么。_

“原来你在这里啊，小家伙。”他的背后突然传来人声，达米安猛地转过身来，手掌下意识地护住了口袋。

蓝眼睛的鬼魂从壁画里钻出半截身子，好整以暇地托着下巴，“你在藏什么？”

“与你无关。”达米安一字一顿地宣布，眉角抽搐，看向一边，努力让自己不要注意到对方恰好从壁画中的贵妇腰间钻出，因此显得象是穿上了那条雍容华贵的收腰长裙。

“很抱歉不经你的同意就检查了你的行李。”鬼魂说，“但是，你知道的，谨慎为先。”

“我没有什么好遮遮掩掩的。”达米安攥紧了口袋中的瓶子，“你是在白费功夫。”

“我可不那么认为。”鬼魂偏过头，他的笑容如此得意洋洋，达米安咬紧了牙关，“至少我知道了你 **尺码** 。”

“比你大。”达米安咬牙切齿地小声诅咒道。

“拜托，别告诉我你是在害羞——你以为是谁在你昏迷之后替你换下那套老气横秋的丧服的？”鬼魂的笑容非常灿烂，“顺便一说，布鲁斯的衣服在你身上看起来很不错。”

达米安低下头看了看自己穿着的衬衫和长裤，一丝莫名的恼怒混杂着羞耻让他的脸颊猛地有些发热。“我不喜欢你的语气。”他借题发挥道，“我不是个孩子。”

“我至少比你年长十岁，所以在我眼里，你是个孩子。”鬼魂摇了摇头，接着发现了什么似的瞪大了眼睛，从壁画里跳了出来，“哎呀，我好像还没有自我介绍，我叫——”

“我知道你的名字。”达米安没好气地打断道。

“——迪克·格雷森。”但鬼魂还是兴高采烈地说完了自己的名字，“我曾是你父亲的学徒，也是他的搭档和助手。虽然我死的时候只有八岁，但这栋古堡中蕴含的魔力让我能变成任何我想要的样子，包括变成——”

砰，一团魔法雾气爆了开来。达米安向后退了一步， **哦上帝** ，鬼魂冲他甜腻地喵喵叫了起来——没错，他变成了一只黑色的猫。

 **那只** 黑色的猫。达米安瞪大了眼睛。原来在他初到韦恩庄园时一直鬼鬼祟祟跟踪在他身后的那只猫就是——

黑猫敏捷地借助椅子和桌子蹿上了他的肩膀。而在几次上蹿下跳的阻拦未果后达米安放弃了抵抗。这并不代表他接纳了任何人，只是，比起那个聒噪不休的鬼魂，一只蓝眼睛的黑猫显然更容易让人放下防备。

他一向很喜欢动物。

黑猫喵喵叫着蹭了蹭他的脸。达米安犹豫着伸出一根手指，轻轻挠了挠它的耳后。那双浑圆的蓝眼睛舒适地眯了起来，耳朵也服帖地向后弯去。这很怪异。怪异极了。

他知道这听上去很荒唐。但它更像是一只狗。

它甚至在快速地左右摇摆那条细长的尾巴。

“格雷森？”达米安试探性地叫道，接着他的脸颊无法克制地抽搐起来，因为他意识到了自己话语中不合常理的柔和并因此感到难堪。黑猫点了点头，依然黏在他的肩膀上。“我知道父亲把他所有的知识都传授给了你，”达米安捏着黑猫的脊背，手指穿过厚重的毛发在皮肉上按揉，“但我知道几百种可以让鬼魂生不如死的咒语。”他冷笑着，感到黑猫在他手下僵硬起来，他心满意足地露出了牙齿，“所以，即使你偷走了我的刀，你最好还是不要掉以轻心——像这样，离我这么近——”

砰，又是一团魔法雾气，达米安咳嗽起来，挥着手驱散了烟雾，而他肩头的黑猫已经消失不见。

第二回合，达米安胜出——至少他坚持这样认为。

当太阳不再高悬在头顶，潮湿清新的海风勉强将暑气吹散的傍晚时分总算到来后，达米安推开韦恩宅邸锈蚀的大门，顺着树林间的小道向哥谭镇走去。整整一天没有吃任何东西，他的胃仿佛地狱中受难者的躯体般扭绞成一团。出于对鬼魂的不信任和对根本没有活人居住的古堡中食物来源的怀疑，他拒接食用一切格雷森和潘尼沃斯送到他面前的东西。没错，他已经知道了那两位幽灵的全部名字，但出于维持自尊的必要，他不会对他们以教名相称。更何况他始终觉得阿尔弗雷德更适合做一只猫的名字，而迪克——谁会坚持让别人叫自己 **迪克** ？

达米安按揉着自己的腹部，慢慢顺着街道向前走去。他来回打量着街道两侧肉店，水果店和餐厅的招牌。屠夫挥舞着砍刀，剁碎牛骨，接着从肉块上剔下整片上好的牛腰肉来。达米安吞咽着口水，不由自主被眼前血淋淋的残忍场景吸引。他早已过了为任人宰割的动物感到愤懑不平的年纪，饥饿的程度也早已超过了还能维持辩证思维的极限值。他心中唯一的想法是也许他可以生吃掉一整头牛，或者更多，如果餐厅里能提供得了的话。

凭借着超额的小费，达米安终于在服务生的帮助下在拥挤的餐厅里强占到了一个空位。接着他板起脸，把菜单上所有的食物都点了一遍。

他在来哥谭镇的路上特意留心了身后，他可不希望那两位鬼魂中的任何一个在他享受活人烹制的佳肴时冒出来捣乱。而他此前的威胁显然发挥了作用，一路上他都没有发现自己身后有任何跟踪的迹象。

达米安不禁有些沾沾自喜起来。他拿起刀叉，已经迫不及待地想享用他到达哥谭后的第一餐，真正意义上的，无人打搅的第一餐。也许这意味着他掌控局面的那一刻终于到来了，他不由得想道。自从踏上哥谭的土地，他便一直处于被动之中。但这是一个新的开始。这是一个振奋人心的新起点。他重新找回了他的信念和野心。他确信在他吃完这一顿后，他一定会找到办法让那些鬼魂从此乖乖听话。他会找到办法收买戈登，接着他会找到父亲，然后接替他，成为世界上最伟大的巫师。

但现在，他需要先填饱自己的肚子。

达米安舀起一勺奶油蛤蜊汤，将鲜美滚烫的汤汁滴在薄面包片上，接着狼吞虎咽起来。作为餐前菜的吞拿鱼色拉和柠檬汁煎鸡胸肉和开胃酒很快就被一扫而空，接着是浇满糖浆的松饼和奶油意面。盘子和碗碟高高叠在一起，摇摇欲坠。烤土豆，炸鱼和煎猪排被一起送了上来，牛肉卷和牛肉鞑靼则陪着炸薯条堆在桌子的边缘。

一小时后，达米安终于放下了刀叉。他用餐巾优雅地擦擦嘴角，然后在桌上放下了一小堆银币。服务生目瞪口呆地抱着一大摞盘子离开了他的餐桌，一个精致的小碟子被送到了他的面前，上面是一块盖着奶油和糖霜的巧克力蛋糕。达米安整理了一下袖口和领子，接着拿起小勺，准备享用今晚的最后一道美食。然而在他的勺子触碰到蛋糕洒满糖屑的顶端之前，一只手突兀地出现，将他的碟子挪去了桌子的另一侧。

达米安猛抬起头，对桌子对面的那个人射出充满杀气的死亡视线。

那位不速之客却无动于衷地依然霸占着他的蛋糕，还露出了恬不知耻的灿烂微笑。

“我喜欢‘渔人之家’的巧克力慕斯蛋糕，他们把口感和质量控制得刚刚好。”不知什么时候开始跟踪他，并且一路尾随他来到这这家餐厅的迪克·格雷森快活地宣布，仿佛他才是付钱买下整顿饭的人，而他现在正热情款款地向他的客人介绍他最喜欢的餐后甜点，“来，尝一口。”

鬼魂拿起小勺，挖下一块蛋糕，接着朝他举了过来，仿佛想就这样喂给他吃。

“你疯了吗！”达米安用气声骂道，指了指身旁的玻璃窗，“这条街上所有经过的人都能看到我们！”

“没关系，他们看不见我。”鬼魂说，“只有当我想让人看到的时候才会被人看到，你不记得啦？”

“我知道！”达米安已经快控制不住自己的怒气，“所以他们会看到一个自己动起来的勺子，和一块在空中飞舞的蛋糕！”

“哦！”鬼魂感叹道，把碟子放回了桌上。达米安盯着鬼魂手中的小勺，而鬼魂也为难地看向小勺，仿佛不知道该怎么处理挖出的那一小块蛋糕。“出了韦恩宅邸，我就没有办法吃东西了。你知道的，没有魔力，就没有实体。没有实体，就没有消化系统。”鬼魂略带歉意地说，“但说实在的，伙计，仅仅是看着你吃也是非常享受的一件事——”

达米安飞快地伸长脖子，凑过去吃掉了勺子上的那块蛋糕。

“哦！”鬼魂再次感叹起来，并松开手让达米安叼走了勺子，“我有没有说过你和你的父亲很像，达米安？”

达米安板着脸将蛋糕咽了下去，决心不再理睬那个喋喋不休的鬼魂。见鬼，他皱着眉，那鬼魂竟然说对了一件事，这蛋糕的确很好吃。

“你的眼睛和他一模一样。”鬼魂用双手托着下巴，趴在餐桌上用令人毛骨悚然的视线凝视着他，“喔，还有下巴。你要是戴上那张面具，看起来一定和他分毫不差。”

“啊，对了，就是这样——他在吃饱之后也会露出这样的表情——他从不说‘我饱了’，但我知道他吃饱了，阿尔弗雷德也知道。他总是露出这副表情，像只——咳，像只吃饱炖肉的豹子——没错，在马戏团里我们都这样喂它们……”

“真不敢想象，你是塔利亚的儿子。你一点也不像她。她大概把她的鼻子和嘴唇遗传给了你，但是你一点也不像她。她可不会对我露出这种神情。我想她一直有些看不起我。没有恶意，达米安，我知道她是你的母亲，但她可不是位心地善良的女士……”

“你要在哥谭住多久？国庆节就是下个星期了，镇上会有烟火表演，你会待到那个时候的，对吧？”

达米安忍耐了一会儿，最终还是忍不住开口打断了对方的长篇独白，“我的父亲，他……”他顿了一下，搜寻着合适的词语，“在你的认知里，他是一个什么样的人？”

他对面的鬼魂微笑起来，在烛光下显得有些模糊的眼角和眉梢都因为这个微笑而柔和地弯起，从背景中凸显出的蓝眼睛中闪烁着微光，仿佛承载着最美好的时光和最甘甜的回忆。那笑容极具感染力，达米安不禁也浅浅勾起嘴角。然而他很快便回过神来，仓促地抿住嘴唇，垂下眼睛，暗自为自己的妥协咬牙启齿。

“他是个伟大的人。”鬼魂轻声说，仿佛怕惊扰到什么，“但不，仅仅这样一个词还远远不能定义他。他拯救过很多人，你知道的，包括这个镇上的每一个人，包括我。在不为人知的时候，他曾无数次拯救哥谭，或是整个世界。但他不是救世主。他绝不是那种居功自伟的野心家。只不过对于他拯救的每一个人来说，他的意义超越了神明和命运。他是一个象征，一个在绝望时将你拉出深渊的念头。他不再存在于凡人的躯壳中，因为他的存在已经超越了凡人的定义。然而他始终只是一个人。无论他多么伟大，他依然是一个人——而这也是他最伟大的地方。”

“嘿，知道吗，当你举着那把武士刀在黑暗中和我对峙的时候，我的确想起了你的父亲。‘这就是为什么我会赢’——你的确是他的儿子，达米安。他在同样的情况下一定也会做出同样的选择。”

达米安点了点头，不确信自己该说些什么。他的手因为激动而微微颤抖着，生平第一次，他感到自己真正地踏入了伟大的行列。当他在比武训练中击败母亲的时候，或是在学有所成后战胜自己的老师们时，他从未感受到过同样的振奋和自豪。他被杀手和黑魔法师养大，他学会了世界上每一种最刁钻的魔法和最致命的武术。但他从未领略过这样的世界——一个光明，伟大且高尚的世界。他父亲的世界。他的喉管中哽咽着无数的问题，然而突然间他又觉得也许他并没有必要急着把它们全都抛出。他的面前坐着的是全世界最了解布鲁斯·韦恩的人之一，而他有很长的时间慢慢从对方那里获取所有自己需要的答案。

“但无论他多么伟大，对于我来说他始终是家人。”在片刻的停顿后，他对面鬼魂继续说道，声音柔和下来，“他是我的父亲，我的兄长，我的导师。我们是家人，我们陪伴着彼此，在对方坠落时抓住他的手。如果我还活着的话，我会愿意为布鲁斯而死。他非常清楚地知道这一点。但他绝不会允许我这样做。我也非常清楚地知道这一点。”鬼魂凝视着桌面上微微晃动的烛火，仿佛在其中搜寻到了一丝难得的宁静，“这很复杂。也许任何一种极深刻的感情都是如此复杂。然而这又很简单——我爱他。”

鬼魂的声音中带上了哽咽，有一瞬间，达米安觉得那个傻乎乎的家伙会捧着脸大哭起来。他甚至微微往后仰去，唯恐被卷进鬼魂极端情绪的浪潮中。那可不是什么好对付的东西。并且，说实话，他真的不知道该怎么在不毁灭对方的情况下处理一个悲伤的幽灵。他没有任何安慰别人的经验，他从没学过。

然而鬼魂却只是吸了一下鼻子，接着就变了脸色，猛地站起身来。这可有些出人意料，达米安瞪着漂浮在空中的鬼魂，手向下握住了裤子口袋里的玻璃瓶。如果对方有任何对他不利的举动，或者是试图将他拉入一个拥抱，他会立刻出手。他发誓他会的。

“你听到了吗？”鬼魂急促地说，仰起头，仿佛在倾听着什么，“有人在哭。”

达米安皱起眉，“你在说些什么？”他向四周看去，已经很晚了，街道上的行人寥寥无几，餐厅里也只剩下几个寻欢作乐之后带着妓女下楼来吃消夜的水手，还有一个显然被他长时间对着空座位自言自语的行径吓得不轻因此躲得远远的服务生。他转过头，刚想嘲讽对方神经质得像个小姑娘，却发现那个举止幼稚的家伙已经毫无阻碍地穿过桌椅和食客，如同一个浅蓝色的气泡般消失在了墙壁上。

被鬼魂穿身而过的水手猛地打了一个哆嗦，摸了摸自己晒得黝黑的粗壮手臂，咒骂了一句这该死的天气，并指挥服务生把壁炉的火生地更旺一些。其他人也纷纷煞有其事地附和起来，显然已经醉得失去了决断力。

一股强烈的不祥预感涌上心头，达米安闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，接着缓缓吐出。

 _放慢呼吸，屏蔽那些嘈杂，将自我沉入空静之中，就像你在冥想时经常做的那样_ 。

他没有费什么力气便寻找到了格雷森所说的哭声——它突然间在他的耳边炸响，如钢针般穿透了他的耳骨，在大脑里刻下滋滋冒烟的烙印。那是一个即将被黑暗吞噬的灵魂在发出最后的呼救。达米安猛地睁开双眼，起身大步从桌椅间穿过，接着推开木板门来到了街道上。

仿佛是感应到了他的存在，云层在刹那间聚拢成厚重诡谲的形状，将月光牢牢遮挡起来。街道两边店铺悬挂的马灯闪烁着一个个熄灭，旅店紧闭着大门，酒吧的喧嚣也消失无踪。当他回头时，他刚刚离开的那间餐厅已经陷入一片漆黑，仿佛根本不曾营业。

“格雷森？”达米安喊道，在一瞬间变得格外黑暗的街道上大步向前走去。按照鬼魂穿墙而过的方向，他应该去了餐厅隔壁的肉店。“你在里面吗？”他站在已经关门休业的肉店门口，拍打着大门，不顾礼仪地大叫起来，“你只是一个鬼魂，格雷森！你离开身体的时候忘了把大脑一起带走吗？在这种情况下你不该贸然行动！”

没有回答。

“你说过你是父亲的搭档和助手。”达米安突然想起了什么，“当你说这话的时候你是指什么？你除了能够穿过墙壁之外根本没有别的——”

砰地一声，肉店的门弹开了。达米安敏捷地朝一边躲去，并弯曲膝盖摆出了严阵以待的防御姿势。但令他失望的是，并没有忍者飞镖或是魔法火球从门内射出，肉店内一片漆黑，就象是任何正常的肉店在这个时间应该有的样子。

接着，一个他熟悉的家伙从门内探出头来。“进来。”格雷森低声命令道。他不知什么时候已经穿戴上了属于蝙蝠侠的长斗篷和假面。那大概是某种魔法造成的幻觉，因为斗篷的下摆正在空中夸张地飘动，即使这里的空气仿佛静止一般，根本连一丝微风都没有。

“我不需要听你的指挥。”达米安充满尊严地宣布，“你不是我的父亲，格雷森。即使你穿上了他的斗篷，你也只是一个可笑的仿冒者。”

“布拉布拉布拉。”鬼魂朝他翻了个白眼，“就好像你真的不会进来一样。”

“我会进去，但是出于我自己的意愿，而不是因为你的指令。”

“好，没问题。如果这么想能让你晚上睡得更好些的话。”

 _这不是个好兆头。_ 达米安恼火地想道，捏紧手指。他被一个会魔法的鬼魂缠上了。更糟的是，这是一个根本不懂什么叫 **闭嘴** 的鬼魂。而他不能毁灭他——至少现在还不能。至少在他弄明白格雷森和父亲的所有事情之前他不能。

“我们可以合作。”他说，最终做出了让步，并朝肉店的大门内踏出一步，“但如果你挡了我的道，我会毫不犹豫地毁灭你。”

“真是个平等的条款。”鬼魂说，向一侧飘去，为他腾出行走的空间。达米安并不喜欢对方的语气，但他选择了忍耐。而显然今晚考验他耐性的东西还会有很多。

被屠夫剔下的碎骨和内脏被堆在店铺角落的藤条框里，也许几天后它们会被倒进哥谭河里，也许它们会被丢到一群训练有素的猎犬中间。

“你闻到了吗？”达米安皱起了眉，他把视线从肉杂碎上挪开，那不是味道的来源。仅仅一团死物无法制造出他所闻到的东西，那是腐烂，鲜血，脏污，恐惧，在邪念之中发酵——

“我不能。”鬼魂的声音低了下去，“我只是个鬼魂。我闻不出味道。但是——但是我可以尝到它——黑暗弥撒。”他的声音像是被黑暗浸透般变得沉重，“在地窖里。”

达米安沉默了一会儿，接着警告道：“听着，我并不想知道你为何能超越你的局限拥有什么灵异的味觉系统，不要告诉我。”

“而 **这** 是你 **最** 担心的事？”鬼魂扭过头，对着他大呼小叫起来，“面对着地狱君主仆人们的邪恶集会，你却在担心 **基本的人际交流？** 塔利亚都给了你什么样的教育？”

“最好的。”达米安板着脸回答道。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 塔利亚一向只制造最大的麻烦。迪克心里很苦。

他从没有告诉过任何人，但他始终记得当布鲁斯第一次把他介绍给阿尔弗雷德的时候，年迈的管家脸上露出了什么样的表情。那次会面对他来说非常重要。阿尔弗雷德是他见到过的除自己以外的第一个鬼魂。那是他第一次意识到居住在韦恩宅邸里意味着什么。

听上去这是一次庄重的会面。然而，事实上，真实的情况是，阿尔弗雷德听到了布鲁斯的摇铃声，因此不紧不慢地从墙壁里穿进了房间，而从没见过其他鬼魂的他被吓得哇哇大叫起来，扑进了布鲁斯的怀里。

“阿尔弗雷德，这是迪克。”布鲁斯的声音从他头顶传来，显得十分无奈，“他以后会和我们住在一起。”接着他的后背被不轻不重地拍了一下，“迪克，这是阿尔弗雷德。”又是一下，这次更重了一些，他眨了眨眼睛，总算察觉出了对方的惩戒意味，“他是你的 **同类** ，你不必害怕。”

“嗨，阿尔弗雷德。”他说，不情愿地从韦恩少爷的手臂底下钻出半个脑袋，“抱歉，我还不习惯看到……”他艰难地吞下了一口并不存在的唾沫，“……鬼魂。”

那个穿着燕尾服的鬼魂漂浮在房间正中，神色异常平静，仿佛并没有因为他的无礼行径受到分毫影响。除去挑高的眉毛在头发稀疏的前额上挤出几条深深的纹路之外，那张苍白的脸庞上没有一丝裂痕。他和那双从容的蓝眼睛短暂地对视了片刻，接着飞快地挪开了视线。

“没有关系。”鬼魂说，轻咳了一声，“欢迎入住韦恩宅邸……”他迟疑了一下，接着才说道，“……迪克少爷。”

而现在，仿佛是昨日重现，阿尔弗雷德又露出了那副表情。

“欢迎归来，年轻的少爷们。”漂浮在空中的管家朝他们躬身行礼，接着侧身让他们通过，“你们一定享受了一个非常愉快的夜晚，我能看得出来。”他的神情一如既往地平静从容，仿佛并没有注意到达米安浑身浸透了鲜血，并且手上牵着一只花斑奶牛。

达米安从喉咙里发出了一声夹杂着不屑和恼怒的轻哼，接着牵着他的牛，目中无人地大步朝古堡内走去。牛蹄踢踢踏踏的声音逐渐消失在古堡深处。迪克叹了口气，缓缓飘行到楼梯面前，坐了下去，捧住脸颊，然后又叹了一口气。

“发生了什么，迪克少爷？”阿尔弗雷德询问道，声音里带着恰到好处的疑惑和安抚，“我从没见过你有这么颓唐的时候——除去布鲁斯老爷失踪的那一晚。”

“我不知道该怎么办，阿福。”迪克唉声叹气地说，低垂着头，“我是个糟糕的蝙蝠侠——啊，我在骗谁呢，我不是蝙蝠侠。从来不是，永远也不会是。那些罪犯们，他们根本不害怕我。而达米安——他——”

“请务必把今晚发生的一切都讲给我听，迪克少爷。”管家也在他身旁坐下了，但姿态优雅地并拢双腿，挺直脊背，仿佛正端坐在皇室宴席的餐桌旁，“也许这会让你好受一些。”

“好吧。”迪克说，依然闷闷不乐，“事情是这样的……”

 

猪面教授和他戴着动物头套的朋友们威胁并控制了肉店的老板，试图在肉店的地窖里举办他们每月一次的黑暗弥撒。一个年轻的本地女孩被灌下了搅乱神智的魔药，他们给她穿上象征婚礼的黑袍，接着把她绑在了用猪血绘成的倒五芒星中央，还用割下的猪脸为她做了一个可怕的面具。

当仪式进行到一半时他们从天而降——字面意义上，他们从暗门里跳进了地窖。达米安高举着从肉店里顺来的尖刀，把仪式的执行者猪面教授从祭台上撞了下去。他们掉进了一群穿着黑袍，戴着丑陋动物面具的邪教徒中间。那些刚刚还挥舞着手臂疯狂嘶喊口号的邪教徒们突然间安静下来，因为这突如其来的变故而呆愣了几秒。接着他们怒吼着一起朝达米安扑了过去，层层叠上，仿佛一阵黑色的浪潮。

完全没有人注意到漂浮在空中的蝙蝠侠，因为显然，他们看不见他。

“放下那把刀，达米安！”迪克警告道，试图在达米安吸引了所有人的注意力时先给祭台上神志不清的女孩松绑，“我们的任务是救人——该死！”

他迟了一步，达米安手中的尖刀已经捅穿了猪面的下腹。

“ **达米安！** ”

“ **他活该！** ”男孩怒吼道，在人群的推搡中抬起眼睛恶狠狠地看向他，他把他的刀弄丢在了猪面的肚子里，现在只能赤手空拳和一群狂热的邪教徒搏斗。“仔细看看这些人，格雷森！”男孩抬脚踢飞了一个戴着鹿头面具的人，却还是逐渐被淹没在了更多的朝他涌去的邪教徒之中，“他们不是他的教徒！他把那些动物的头缝到了他们的脖子上！”

达米安的脸在暴动的邪教徒之间最后闪现了一下，他那线条略显稚嫩的脸颊上沾着潮湿的鲜血，仿佛某种部落的图腾。昏暗不明的火光下，那张脸是如此熟悉。

那双同样深沉和锐利的蓝眼睛。

迪克颤抖起来，感到虚弱和恶心。

“布鲁……”他怔怔地低喃道。声音断裂得连不成词。不。不是布鲁斯。那不是布鲁斯。他闭上眼睛，接着重新睁开。“达米安！”他低吼道，握紧拳头。他得救他。“达米安！”他咬紧牙齿，朝着被人群淹没的男孩飞去。

他操控空气让一阵狂风吹灭了火把，接着那风狠狠撞击在墙壁上，让大地发出骇人的震颤。黑暗中传来无数惊疑的咒骂，同时因为恐惧，原本施加暴行的躯体也变得僵硬静止。这时火把却又晃动着重新一一燃亮。迪克从空中升起，让自己在所有人面前显形。他的斗篷舞动着向四周膨胀，仿佛巨口咆哮着吞噬整个地窖，在地面上投下巨大且不断延伸的蝙蝠阴影。

交织着恐惧的怒吼回荡在地窖之中：“蝙蝠侠！是蝙蝠侠！”

没错，他是蝙蝠侠。他是黑夜，是正义，是他们最糟糕的噩梦——

**“杀了他！”**

没错，就是这样——嘿，等等！迪克瞪大了眼睛，看着转头向他扑来的人群——好吧，这可不是他设想中的情景。

迪克耸了耸肩，展开披风，让巨大的黑影抖动着从自己背后升起。 “我其实并不想这么做，伙计们。但这是你们自找的。”他说，嘴角忍不住地上扬。他所制造的幻象咆哮着冲撞进人群之中，被抛飞的肢体在空中乱舞，一时间惨叫四起，地动山摇，而他趁机飘到了达米安的身边。

“你还好吗？”他朝坐在地上的男孩伸出手，“能站起来吗？”

“我可以自己搞定。”达米安神色不善地拍开他的手，踉跄着站起身来，“我不需要你帮忙。”

“当然。”迪克嘟囔着，向后飘了一点，“你当然不需要。”

“如果你没有偷走我的刀，我可以在一分钟内解决他们所有人。”达米安用手背擦去了嘴角的血迹，对于他的让步毫不领情，“这是你的错。”

“你不能‘解决’他们，达米安。”迪克抱起手臂，摇了摇头，“你父亲有严格的不杀准则。我们也不会用武士刀扎穿别人的肩膀——”他猛地闭上了嘴，想起了另一件事，“该死。”他低吼起来，越过无数躺在地上扭动呻吟的肢体，朝着瘫倒在祭台边缘的猪面教授飞去。猪面的身下蜿蜒着一条长长的血迹，显然被杀猪用的尖刀戳破了重要内脏后这个疯子的最后举动就是爬到祭台边试图完成这场祭祀。

“他没有呼吸了！”迪克叫道，猛地缩回了自己探查鼻息的手，“达米安，听着，我无法挪动他，你得把他送去最近的诊所。你是现在世界上唯一能救他的——”

“你疯了吗？”达米安怒吼道，“如果我们没有阻止他，他会杀了那个女孩！还有他那些带着动物面具的奴仆——任由他在地上流干血才是行善！”

“ **行善** ？这不是你抛弃道德准则的理由，达米安！”迪克也抬高了声音，他的斗篷在身后狂舞，四周的火把也闪烁起来。“听着，小子——如果我们擅自用死刑来处决任何我们认为该死的人，那我们和这些撒旦的信徒还有什么区别？”他上前一步，握紧拳头，漂浮在空中居高临下地看着男孩，“而且你不明白——你不知道在哥谭死亡意味着什么——如果这些疯子选择留下成为鬼魂怨灵，他们所造成的危险很可能比任何活人都更大！”

“我绝不会把那个家伙扛到背上，想也别想。”达米安紧锁眉头，接着顽固地扭过头去。他的样子像极了他的父亲。但他们又如此不同。 **布鲁斯。** 如果布鲁斯在这里，他会怎么说？迪克攥紧拳头，伸出手强硬地指向男孩，声音却无可抑制地弱了下去。“救他，达米安，这是个命令！”他听上去可悲极了。他像个冒牌货，一个穿上斗篷和假面假装自己是蝙蝠侠的八岁男孩。

而猪面已经死了，断气了，彻底没了声息。

他是个彻彻底底的失败者。

达米安站在原地没有动。当然，他当然不会听他的。他的手臂垂了下去，软弱地悬垂在身侧。 “对不起，达米安。”他低声说，降落回了地面上，“我很抱歉。我不该——我是说，我并不想取代你的父亲，我从没有过这样的想法。”他捂住了眼睛，“但你需要一个老师。你需要知道对措是非。而塔利亚从没教过你——”

“我会救他。”达米安突然开口打断了他的话。迪克猛地抬起头看向男孩的方向，“什么？”他迟疑地眨了眨眼睛，不确信刚刚的声音是否来源于自己的幻觉，“你说什么？”

“而这是出于我自己的意愿，绝不是因为听从你的命令。”男孩的脸上显露出不合年龄的冷静，他的脸颊上依然沾着鲜血，外套也几乎被血浸透，但迪克清楚那些血并不属于他。

“他已经死了。”迪克低声说，他听上去十分疲惫， “你要怎么救活他？”

 

“然后他取出了那个瓶子。”迪克说，叹了口气，“ **那个** 瓶子。”

“我们讨论过的那个瓶子？”阿尔弗雷德也叹了一口气。

“是的。”迪克疲惫地捏了捏鼻梁，“事实证明我们的担心没有错，阿尔弗雷德。那不是一瓶会发光的魔法西芹汁，而是 **拉萨路之池** 的池水。”

“很高心看到你的付出没有白费，迪克少爷。”

“别调侃我了，阿福。”迪克苦笑道，“你知道我在担心什么。”

“当然，迪克少爷。”阿尔弗雷德柔和地说，“接下来发生了什么？”

“他倒了一些进猪面的 **嘴** 里。”迪克无法克制地颤抖了一下，“恶。我是说，我知道拉萨路之池的池水有常人无法想象的魔力，但严格意义上来说那是他外祖父的泡澡水，不是吗？”

 

那个细长的玻璃瓶中装着满满一瓶发亮的绿色液体，不断有细小的气泡在液体表面炸裂，仿佛有活物在其中呼吸。迪克回忆着布鲁斯在他的游历日志中对拉萨路之池的描述。 ** _称它为世界上最神秘，最可怕的力量也不为过。_** 布鲁斯这样写道。 ** _因为它可以左右自然的意志。它可以撕裂时空和命运，它可以控制生死。_**

但所有的拉萨路之池都已经被布鲁斯亲手摧毁了。布鲁斯是这样告诉他的。而他相信布鲁斯。

但达米安手中拿着的东西证明布鲁斯错了。

拉萨路之池依然存在。

“这瓶水有复活死人的力量。”达米安言简意赅地解释道，站起身来，重新把那瓶水放回了裤子口袋中，“你最好让开些，第一次复活可不是什么美好的体验。”

“什么？”迪克皱起眉，“你是说，它可以复活 **任何** 死人？”

“想都别想。”达米安警告道，捂住口袋，“你是个鬼魂，你无法控制其中的魔力。”

 “嘿！我没有在说我自己……”

躺在他们之间的猪面教授的尸体突然剧烈地弹动了一下，打断了他的话。紧接着，那双嵌在肥肉之中的小眼睛猛然睁开了。猪面的四肢扑腾起来，尖利的怪声从他喉间传出，如同待宰的猪仔在嗷嗷惨叫。

“瓦伦丁！”迪克提起猪面教授黑袍的领口，将他高举起来，“我不敢相信我要这么说，但是——很高兴看到你这肮脏小人重新回到人世。”他将挣扎不休的男人重重摔回地上，“对你来说很不幸的是，你的邪恶祭祀已经彻底失败了，而治安官正在赶来这里的路上，准备好在黑门监狱里呆上一阵子吧！”

 

“我不得不说，迪克少爷，听上去一切都很顺利。”阿尔弗雷德说，他的脸已经几乎淹没在了厚重的雾气中，“所以，到底是什么让你这么烦心？”

“是我自己。”迪克沮丧地垂下了头，“我搞砸了。”

 

“停下，达米安，我们需要谈谈。”迪克张开双臂，拦在了达米安的身前，而达米安目不斜视地从他身上穿了过去，“嘿！”他追了上去，“你不能这样从鬼魂的身体里传过去！这很不礼貌！”

“你只是一团能量磁场，格雷森。”达米安头也不回，“我不需要对一团能量磁场礼貌。”

“你要去哪里？”迪克克制不住地感到恼火，他已经很多年没有这样生气过了，就连杰森也没办法像这样激怒他，“你给我站住，年轻人！”

“不然呢？”达米安冷笑道，“你要关我禁闭？”

迪克咬住了下唇。见鬼。“我需要知道拉萨路之池的事情。”他说，“我需要知道一切关于它的事情。”

这一次达米安停下了脚步。“拉萨路之池？”男孩的声音变得阴沉，他的眼睛在黑暗中闪光，他手中牵着的奶牛不安的哞叫起来，“我从没说过这瓶水来自拉萨路之池。”

迪克瞪大了眼睛，他的舌头像是打了结。“我……”他悬浮在达米安身前，不安地后退了一些，“我知道那是什么，达米安。”他吸了一口气，“我需要知道它在哪里。这对我来说很重要。”

达米安看着他，不发一言。那双蓝眼睛中燃烧着某种令人胆战心惊的东西。迪克知道他搞砸了。

“你知道它是什么。”达米安一字一顿地说，咬牙切齿，“这是你留下我的目的。”

“什么？我不——”

“你说谎了。”达米安眯起眼睛，打断了他的话，“你说父亲消失了，但他并没有，不是吗？”

“我没有——”

“你说他只留下了自己的披风，但他还留下了别的东西。”达米安的目光仿佛穿透了他，迪克颤抖了起来，“他留下了一具尸体。”

“不，他没有——”

“别再对我说谎，格雷森！”达米安吼叫起来，他听上去像一只狂躁的动物，“你想复活父亲。你以为拉萨路之池可以解决你所有的问题。但你不知道你要付出什么样的代价——你所复活的那个躯壳中并没有一个完整的灵魂。每一次，它只会更残破——”

“我没有对你说谎，达米安！”迪克也大吼起来，他的眼眶里涨满的东西让他痛苦不堪，它们像是火焰，又像是冰块，“如果能让布鲁斯回到我身边，我愿意付出一切代价！你明白吗？ **一切代价！** ”大地在震动，他们被裹进了无法控制的风暴之中，他的声音在空中撕裂成无数惊雷，“但是我不能！因为他消失了！他没有留下任何可以让我带他回来的线索！”

他闭上眼睛，但那些火焰和冰块还是不断地从他胸口涌出，从他的脸颊边向下落去。“达米安，听着，我需要知道拉萨路之池在哪里，因为这会是布鲁斯想知道的——如果你的父亲在这里——布鲁斯，他会质问你同样的问题，达米安。”他的声音越来越低，“我只是在替他做他该做的事——我想做好他该做的事，像他会做的那样，但是——”但是这一切太难了。他喉咙堵住了，他的视线模糊不清。但是这一切太难了，而布鲁斯再也不会出现在他身后，把他从困境中解救出来。

 “但你不是我的父亲，格雷森。”达米安说，目光尖刻。

“是的，我不是。”他低声说，睁开了眼睛。

风暴缓缓地停息下来。他们重新回到了通往韦恩庄园的林间小径。他们脚边缠绕着虫鸣，树叶在夜风中抖动。达米安大步朝前走去，头也不回地再一次穿过了他的身体，仿佛他并不存在。

迪克垂着手臂，垂着头，跟在达米安的后面。冰块和火焰噼啪地向下掉落，砸在地面上，滋滋地冒出了浓雾。那烟雾越来越浓，直到他几乎什么也看不见了。

那不是幻术。那是真的。当他感到失望或是悲伤的时候经常会发生这种事情。

布鲁斯消失的最初几天，整个韦恩庄园都被笼罩在他弄出的雾气里，害得所有绿色植物都蔫哒哒的。随着时间过去，那雾气才渐渐散去。但今晚，那雾气又重新回来了。

 

“我不知道该怎么办，阿福。”迪克托着下巴，在雾气中唉声叹气，“我不是达米安的父亲。我不是蝙蝠侠。我什么也做不好。面对现实吧，他永远不会尊重我。”

“但达米安少爷需要指引，迪克少爷。”阿尔弗雷德的声音从雾气中传来。一只瘦长的手穿过雾气搭在了他的肩膀上，“他需要一个兄长，一个榜样，一个 **值得** 他尊敬的人。你所要做的只是让他明白这一点。”

“说起来容易。”迪克苦笑起来，“塔利亚这次给我们弄出麻烦可真是够呛。”

“当然，她一向只制造最大的麻烦，迪克少爷。”阿尔弗雷德彬彬有礼地说。

迪克抿唇微笑起来，摇了摇头，“告诉我，阿尔弗雷德， 我像达米安这么大的时候可没有那么难搞吧。”

“哦，迪克少爷。”管家仰起头，仿佛回想起了什么极好笑的东西，“当然，你被善良和关爱你的人抚养长大，你的青春期自然会是另一番样子。但我们这位达米安少爷太过年轻，又从小生活在一群痴迷于力量的黑巫师和杀手之中。他父亲崇高的道路对于他来说太过陌生，尽管蝙蝠侠献身使命的伟大已经吸引了他。”

“如果布鲁斯还在这里就好了。”迪克轻声说，偏着头揽过阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，“他一定想见一见自己的亲生骨肉——不管那是一个怎样傲慢无礼的臭小子。”

“当然，迪克少爷。”阿尔弗雷德拍了拍他的手，“顺便一问，那头奶牛是怎么回事？”

“哦！”迪克感叹道，“那头牛被关在肉店的地窖里，我们冲进去的时候他们正想给它放血，这大概是祭祀的一部分。达米安一定要把它带回来，他说既然他已经救了这条命，就得对它负责。”

“看来我们年轻的少爷是一个非常有责任心的人。”

“哈，他可没提出要把被献祭的女孩带回来。我想他只是喜欢动物，阿福。”

三天后，提姆和卡珊德拉终于回到了哥谭。他们踏着清晨的第一缕阳光推开古堡厚重的木门，脚步一如既往轻不可闻。但是厨房中已经准备好了早餐，他们常住的客房也被收拾得干干净净。当他们在餐桌边坐下时，迪克带着灿烂的笑容穿墙而过，飞到了他们面前。

“你们回来得比预想中早！”他揉了揉提姆的头发，接着给了卡珊一个拥抱，“我可没有抱怨的意思——这是件好事。”

“其他人都在哪？”提姆对他回以微笑，眼神闪亮，“只有你一个鬼魂？我可听说这里闹鬼很严重。”

“芭芭拉现在不在哥谭，布鲁斯失踪后她回来过一次，但是很快又离开了。杰森给自己找了个跟班，很可能正在哪里的村庄里恐吓村民。死亡天使在调查东海岸所有曾经猥亵过男童的神父，史蒂芬妮在和猫女联手处理一起绑架案。”迪克说，“我一直搞不清楚她到底是你们两个哪一个的女朋友，或者是你们两个的？不论如何，欢迎回家！”

两位年轻的巫师同时耸了耸肩，提姆朝他的肩膀锤了一拳，而卡珊露出了无可奈何的表情。

“阿尔弗雷德在哪里？”提姆用叉子挑起一块浇满糖浆的薄烤饼，放在了嘴里，接着感激地眯起了双眼，“哦这尝起来实在太棒了，你做的？”

“他在后花园里处理一些……事情。”迪克趴在提姆身后的椅背上，“不用担心，我知道怎么把他从厨房支开。”

“英国人。”提姆说，戏剧性地摇了摇头，“我爱阿福，但我实在没办法爱上他的厨艺。”

而卡珊已经举起了吃空的盘子，并用渴求的目光看向迪克。

“好好好，第二份。”迪克顺从地拿走她的盘子，“你呢，提姆？你还要加点什么吗？”

提姆张开了嘴，可他还没来得及回答，一声怒吼便打断了他，“格雷森，这是怎么回事？”

他们一起朝着门口看去，达米安正光着脚站在那里，只穿着衬衫和睡裤，维持着推开门的动作，表情震惊，仿佛正因为自己所见到的情景惊怒不已。“他们该死的是谁？”男孩咆哮道，“格雷森， **解释！** ”

“他们是你父亲的学徒，达米安。”迪克说，安抚性地微笑着，“来认识一下，这是提姆，这是卡珊德拉——”

“你没有告诉我父亲还有其他的跟班。”达米安扬起下巴，眼神中中流露出居高临下的谴责，“我以为你是唯一的那一个。”

“我并没有这么说过。”迪克说，朝男孩飘去，“我是你父亲的第一个搭档，但是我并不是他唯一的家人，达米安。更多的人在后来加入进来，我们成为了一个很大的家庭。”

达米安的表情很复杂，“家人？”他的声音里带着讽刺，“你只是一个鬼魂，格雷森。”

“我知道，达米安。”迪克冷静地回答，举起锅铲，“想来点炒蛋和薄烤饼吗？”

达米安嗤笑了一声，接着趾高气扬地扭过头，重重把门关上了。

“那混蛋是谁？”提姆挑起眉毛，“他刚才叫布鲁斯‘父亲’？”

“他是布鲁斯和塔利亚的儿子。”迪克捏着鼻梁，“事情很复杂。”

“什么？谁？他住在这里？”提姆惊愕地瞪大了双眼，“这是什么时候发生的事情？为什么没有人通知我？”

“他才刚来几天，提姆。我并不想瞒着你。”迪克沉重地叹息道，“但你也看到了他是什么样子——第一次见面他就用武士刀扎穿了我的肩膀。每天他都能搞出一大堆新的问题，我根本没空给任何人写信诉苦。”

“他伤害了你？”提姆的声音变得有些阴沉，“该死，要是布鲁斯在的话——”

“嘿，别激动，提姆。”迪克搂住了他亲爱的小弟的肩膀，“没什么大不了的，我不会流血，也不可能再死一次。”

“但你是家人。”提姆攥住他的手腕，年轻人皱紧眉头，显得急切而诚恳，“我不会让他伤害我的家人。”

“达米安也是你的家人，提姆。”迪克摇了摇头，“无论事情如何不尽人意，他依然是我们的家人。”

他不知道他说错了什么。但在接下来的一段时间里提姆一直表现得闷闷不乐。达米安倒和平时一样，绝不给任何人好脸色看，也从未停止抒发他那惊人的敌意。这很可能是提姆如此沮丧的原因之一。晚餐时，在所有人都以为达米安不会下楼加入他们的时候，男孩却阴沉着脸出现在了晚宴室里。原本欢乐的气氛瞬间变得有些尴尬，迪克轻咳一声，率先向达米安打招呼，并微笑着欢迎男孩坐下品尝他和阿尔弗雷德合力烹制的烤鸡。

但达米安却无视了他的邀请，反而对提姆发出了挑衅。“你坐在了我的位置上，德雷克。”他不知怎么的知道了提姆的名字，“那是属于家族长子的座位。”

“我是你父亲的养子，达米安。”提姆冷静地回答，“并且我比你年长。”

“你不是我父亲的儿子。”达米安冷笑起来，“你只是一个他心生怜惜的孤儿，一个 **冒牌货** 。我才是他真正的血脉。你不配拥有那个座位，德雷克。我——”

提姆猛地站起身来。而达米安显然在等待着这一刻，他立刻扑了上去，两个人很快便彼此殴打着在地上滚成了一团。他们撞翻了一排椅子，还让餐盘里的烤鸡也飞上了墙。阿尔弗雷德捂着嘴巴颤抖起来，卡珊手中的鸡腿掉在了地上，而迪克冲了过去，死死抓住那两个正滚成一团的家伙的肩膀，大声喝令他们停手，分开。

“提姆，住手！”迪克怒吼道，焦急地阻拦着提姆，“ **他只是个孩子** ！”

“他不是个孩子了，迪克！”提姆用更高的声音吼了回来，“他该知道他在说些什么！”

好极了。这就是他满心期待的家庭团圆。迪克在卡珊德拉的帮助下才终于把那两个失去理智的年轻男人拉开。接着他高声命令达米安去房间里闭门思过，而提姆也需要受到责罚，不允许再吃晚饭，并且今晚的其他活动也要取消。

达米安冷笑着走出了晚宴室，仿佛对他们所有人都不屑一顾。提姆则显得失望至极，“是他先动手的，迪克。”年轻的巫师委屈地大叫道，“为什么我要受到惩罚？他显然在试图毁掉我们的重逢，难道你看不出来？为什么你还要把那个混蛋留在 **我们的** 家里？ **如果布鲁斯在的话** ——”

“闭嘴，提姆。”迪克听到自己尖利地说，“别再提布鲁斯，你知道他已经不在了！而现在这个家由我做主，如果你不满意我的处理方式，你可以离开！”

在他说完这句话的时候他就后悔了。他后悔极了。他满怀歉意地朝提姆伸出手来，试图揽住年轻人的肩膀。但提姆飞快地避开了他的手臂，并且阴沉着脸，再也没和他说一句话。

“我很抱歉，提姆。但你更年长，你该知道如何控制自己的怒气， **我对你有更高的期望。** ”迪克说，感到筋疲力尽。他知道自己有些太过严厉，但他没有别的选择。自从布鲁斯消失之后他的选择便越来越少。他勉强微笑了一下，接着抱起地上没法再吃的烤鸡也离开了晚宴室，“晚安，提姆。晚安，卡珊德拉。”

第二天早晨，当两位年轻的巫师动身离开时，卡珊德拉亲吻了他的脸颊，但提姆只是敷衍地朝他挥了挥手。他知道提姆在生他的气，也许年轻人觉得他太过偏袒达米安。也许提姆是对的。提姆总是对的。提姆就象是他从未有过的那个亲生兄弟，他们对彼此的了解也许胜过任何人。在内心深处他始终渴望能够一直像从前一样照顾和保护提姆——他当然可以假装自己依然是那个温和优秀的兄长，并在任何时候都无条件地疼爱自己的小弟弟。但提姆已经长大了。他长成了一个强壮，正直，勇敢的年轻男人，他已经长得比他还要高了。而他为他骄傲。他知道即使没有自己的帮助，这个优秀的年轻人依然能够在世界上闯荡出一番成就。

他很清楚提姆已经不再需要他的保护，无论这多么令人失望。

而达米安——达米安是不同的。达米安年轻，冲动，离经叛道。他和提姆完全不一样。在失去布鲁斯的漫长哀痛中，男孩的突兀的到来仿佛一颗石子打破了沉静的湖面。而激荡起的涟漪将他的整个生活连同其他人的一起搅得天翻地覆。

他必须对达米安负责。他要代替布鲁斯照顾这个孩子，他发了誓。即使这意味着他最亲密的兄弟也将质疑他的行为，即使这意味着他会伤害他的家人。无论如何，他不能放弃。

“嘿，达米安。”迪克低声呼唤道，纵身跳上了男孩的床。而达米安冷哼了一声，翻过身去，对他的骚扰无动于衷。迪克灵巧地从男孩身上越过，接着蜷起四肢舒舒服服地趴在了柔软的被子上。

“变成猫也不能阻止我把你踢下床，格雷森。”达米安闷闷地威胁道，却没有真的付诸行动。

“想听个故事吗？”迪克舔了舔爪子，“关于蝙蝠侠的故事？”

“当戈登告诉我这座房子闹鬼时我可没想到我会每晚被鬼魂又长又无聊的故事折磨。”达米安说，“这比我想象得还要可怕。”

几个星期的相处后，迪克已经习惯了男孩的嘲讽，也已经锻炼出了一套熟视无睹的应对机制。他喵喵地哼着，心情愉悦地自顾自讲了下去，“总之，事情是这样的……”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达米安从没真正意识到那些蓝色的花是什么。

“怎么？”达米安抱起手臂，没好气地问道。

“没什么。”格雷森说，围着他转了几圈，“你让我想起了你的父亲——”

“我知道，你说过几千遍了。”达米安说。

“——你看起来和他一模一样。”格雷森旁若无人地说完了他的句子。

“你提起父亲的频率比塔利亚还要频繁。”达米安用他固有的腔调抱怨道，“我想我开始明白她为什么一直不喜欢你了。”

“今晚你将第一次以蝙蝠侠的身份夜巡，达米安。”格雷森置若未闻地飘到他的身后，替他整理斗篷，“我很高兴你终有一天能有资格穿上这个斗篷。如果你父亲在的话，他一定会为你感到骄傲的。”

“我知道。”达米安垂下眼睛，“但他不在这里。”

“被人珍爱的东西永远不会消亡。只有当你完全忘却它的时候，它才会真正死去。”格雷森轻声说，飘到他的身前，用一根手指触碰着自己的左胸，表情凝重，仿佛这是一个誓言，“所以蝙蝠侠会永远活着。在我心里。”那只泛着幽光的手又覆盖上了他的胸膛，“现在，同样在你的心里。”

达米安有些不适地向后退去，避开了鬼魂的手。他冷哼了一声，接着大步向前走去，扬起斗篷，“打起精神来，格雷森。”他说，“ **我们** 才是哥谭的活力双雄。”

他和格雷森搭档已经接近一年了。一年之前，仅仅是和格雷森呆在同一个房间里听起来都像是一场噩梦，他烦透了那个跟在自己身后，怎么也甩不掉的鬼魂。格雷森的担忧和有意无意的引导在他看来无非是对于他能力的怀疑和对他品行的侮辱。鬼魂层出不穷的糟糕笑话和友善的戏弄也是一种折磨，让他焦头烂额，没法得到片刻宁静。但逐渐的，当他更熟悉这座城镇的运作方式之后，有一个别人看不到的守护者开始变得有所助益。

哥谭镇并不是一个安宁的梦想家园，每晚这里都在发生着非同寻常的肮脏勾当。而他和格雷森的职责便是阻止任何人行凶作恶，或是利用无辜的人来达成自己邪恶的目的。

他本以为凭借自己的能力，维持这座小镇的秩序应该易如反掌。但不久之后，仿佛直通地狱般总是无穷无尽的罪犯和无处不在的恶魔让他意识到单打独斗也许并不是哥谭所需要的战斗方式。这时神出鬼没的格雷森变得异常有用起来。尤其是当他需要帮助的时候。虽然他永远不会承认他 **需要** 格雷森，但当他被送入地下角斗场和魔药改造后的巨型战士搏斗时，或是当他被塔利亚派来的雇佣杀手追击时，格雷森的及时出现帮了他的大忙。

他也救过格雷森几次。从那个戴着红头罩的吸血鬼手中，还有奇异马戏团的灵媒巫婆那里。 _在这个家庭里，我们看守彼此的后背。_ 格雷森经常这样说，而他终于明白了这句话的含义。

他们成为了最棒的搭档。格雷森能够利用幻术出其不意地袭击敌人，而他从不畏惧直面任何危险。而且，如果格雷森唠叨得他实在受不了的话，他总可以割开自己的手掌用自己的血来强迫对方乖乖闭嘴——虽然一般来说这个特殊方法只会给他在日后带来更多麻烦——格雷森会在他的伤口愈合后用更多的唠叨来烦他， _达米安，你的血可以抑制大部分无害的魔法生灵，但也会吸引来强大的妖魔，我很努力地在保护你不让你受伤，但前提是你不要自己割开自己！_ 他总可以再一次割开手掌把格雷森吓跑。但是这种依靠极端解决方法短暂获得安宁的恶性循环并不是什么好事。作为一个奥古他对这一点别有感触。所以最后他渐渐开始试着忍耐——而当他习惯了之后，那些唠叨听起来甚至几乎不那么烦人了。

他来到哥谭的这两年里发生了很多事情。新的威胁，新的敌人，新的关系。他的脊椎断了一次，格雷森大呼小叫地告诉他父亲也曾经遭受过同样的折磨，好像这该让他觉得好受一些似的。

他领养的动物越来越多，包括一头奶牛，一只大丹犬，一只比蒙兽，还有一只 **真的** 黑猫。格雷森最初曾因为新来的猫闷闷不乐，但他很快就振作起来，把这件事抛到了脑后。他怀疑那是因为格雷森终于发现自己并不需要再变成猫来讨好他了。

他不得不将那瓶拉萨路之池的池水转移进新的容器中，因为原本用来充当瓶塞的木塞因为浸泡在池水中，竟然生根发芽，还开出了一朵幽蓝的花。那木塞被格雷森捧去埋在了庄园北侧的墓园里，几个月后同样的花就开遍了整个庄园。无论季节，它们从未衰败过。

崭新的生命破除了原有的诅咒，当有一天他站在门阶上向远处看去时，他意识到韦恩宅邸已经不再是他刚来时那个荒芜可怖的鬼屋了。最近一段时间他们甚至有了登门造访的常客。有时候他会觉得父亲必然会对此有些看法。但他从未见过父亲，所以他也无法臆测出他究竟会说些什么。

这两年里他在格雷森的强迫下不得不逐渐熟悉了家族中的其他人。史蒂芬妮·布朗是线索大师的女儿，她是守护着整个东城区的女巫。卡珊德拉·该隐是吸血鬼始祖和东方巫女的混血后代，她天生少言寡语，但力量惊人，对魔法的使用也炉火纯青。据说她从未战败过。杰森·陶德曾是他父亲的养子，但不幸在一次意外中身亡。当所有人都以为他已经死了的时候，陶德却奇迹般起死回生，爬出了他的棺材，变成了一只滥用私刑处罚恶人的吸血鬼。此后他始终执着于向家族中的其他人，尤其是格雷森，复仇。陶德屡次三番的骚扰还勉强可以忍耐，他父亲的另一个养子，提摩西·德雷克的频繁出现则成了他最大的烦恼。他一向不喜欢德雷克，但根据父亲的遗嘱，德雷克拥有着韦恩企业的继承权。并且由于格雷森对数字一窍不通，维持家族产业的重担全部落到了他和德雷克的肩上。这一年里他不得不因此经常和德雷克见面，甚至共处一室商讨扩展产业的事宜。

他承认，德雷克的巫术马马虎虎，还看得过去。但他不喜欢那个家伙的态度。他也不喜欢格雷森对德雷克的偏爱。他清楚地意识到格雷森对德雷克有着毫无原则的信任，而那时常让他感到不悦。

就像今晚一样。

“再告诉我一次，为什么我们要花费整个晚上守在这片墓园里？”

“提姆早些时候托乌鸦送来了信函，他有一条关于 ** _黑手套_** 的新线索。”格雷森趴在他身边的墓碑上，托着脸颊，另一手轻触着地上盛开的蓝色小花，“那是个试图抹黑韦恩家族名声并致力于用一切肮脏邪恶的手段为肮脏邪恶的有钱人们奉上一出好戏的邪教组织——如果你不记得了的话。他认为他们的下一次集会就是今晚，在韦恩家族的墓地里。”

好极了。这是 **他** 成为蝙蝠侠的第一晚，当他以为这该是充满冒险，战斗和辉煌胜利的历史性时刻时，德雷克却总有办法毁掉他的一切。

“我不信任德雷克。”达米安嘶嘶地说，弓身隐藏在墓碑前巨大的天使像后，“已经过去半个晚上了，这里除了我们之外什么也没有。”

“耐心些，达米安。”格雷森朝他微笑道，仿佛他只是个闹脾气的小男孩，“这是我们工作的一部分——融入这片土地，体会它的呼吸和脉搏，这能帮助你更好地体会哥谭的运作方式。”

“切。”他不屑一顾地轻哼道，扭过头去。经过一年的磨合，他已经学会了尊重格雷森的想法，并且服从他的指令。当然，他还是更愿意认为他是在按照自己的心愿行事，而格雷森的命令在大多数时候都和他的想法不谋而合。更何况他知道当他拒绝听从他的蝙蝠侠时会发生什么。格雷森会念叨他整整一天，并且当他入睡时，那只多愁善感的黑猫不会再守候在他枕边。

“你知道我在想什么吗？”格雷森肆无忌惮地横躺在空中，绕着韦恩家族祖先的墓碑来回打转，仿佛正漂浮在一条平缓的小溪上，“当你能够独当一面，承担起蝙蝠侠的重担时，就是我可以退休的时候了。”鬼魂听上去非常愉快，他仰望着天空，仿佛透过星光看到了一个美妙的梦，“我可以做回夜翼，而不必穿着那身沉重的斗篷，跟在你的身后……”

“你说得好像那是一件苦差事。”达米安撇了撇嘴，“我不喜欢你的语气。”

“你从没喜欢过任何东西。”格雷森抱怨道，但听上去并不十分烦恼，“塔利亚一定给了你一个非常令人不安的童年。”

“蝙蝠侠不需要喜欢任何东西。”达米安反驳道，他努力让自己听上去像蝙蝠侠应有的那样，坚硬，无畏，令人恐惧。但他的声音听上去却有些迟疑，“偏爱只会让事情变得复杂。”

“但偏爱也正是人之所以为人的原因。”格雷森说，依然带着那个有些愚蠢的微笑，“只有神明和野心家宣称自己能够永远都能保持公正，而我们都知道那绝不可能。 **你得做出你自己的选择** ，这是你之所以是你的根基所在。”

“你到底知道多少这种烂俗的警世恒言？”

“没错，我就是一个行走的幸运曲奇。”

“你更象是被巫师拐回家做家务的 **家养小幽灵*** 。”

“嘿，别那么说你爸爸，他不是那种巫师——”

“嘘——”达米安把一根指头放在了嘴唇上，“你听到什么声音吗？”

格雷森立刻住了嘴，面色也凝重起来。“没有。”片刻之后鬼魂回答道，“我什么也听不见。”

“连虫鸣也没有。”

“连虫鸣也没有。”格雷森好像明白了他的意思，“该死，他们知道我们在这里。”鬼魂的表情变得极其严峻，漆黑的假面和斗篷猛地将他包裹起来，“他们一定把这块墓地从正常的时空中隔离出去了。”

“他们能做到这一点？”达米安挑起眉，“我以为黑手套只是一个集结了很多恶棍的邪教组织。”

“灵魂只是一种介质，就像时空一样。只不过灵魂中承载着记忆和情感，而时空中承载着我们所经历的一切。”格雷森解释道，“当灵魂的力量强大到可以穿透时空时，理论上也可以割裂和分离时空。但这只是理论，你的父亲一直在尝试将它付诸实践，但却从未成功过。”

“谁可能会有那么强大的灵魂？”达米安感到难以置信，“父亲是世界上最强大的巫师，如果连他也做不到，并且现在他已经消失了，这应该意味着没有人能——”

“也许你父亲的意志和力量的确无人能敌，”一个阴郁的声音从他们的背后传来，“但你该知道 **黑手套** 会永远更胜一筹。”

达米安猛地转过身去，一个穿着黑色礼服，身披斗篷，戴黑色假面的男人正站在他的身后。他的打扮和蝙蝠侠异常相似，但却由于过分瘦削且苍白而显得形容枯槁，似乎不堪一击。并且他戴着一副丝绸白手套，手中还拿着一只细长的手杖。

他看起来像个变态。

“ **赫特博士！** ”格雷森在他背后怒吼道，“你的邪恶计划到此为止了！”

赫特博士。达米安皱起眉来。他听说过这位博士的事迹。他曾经以科学实验为借口让蝙蝠侠服下自己研制的药物，并在接下来的十天里持续不断地对蝙蝠侠进行深度催眠，试图从精神上击垮哥谭的守护者，让他屈服。他也曾经试图诱拐并绑架格雷森，来更好地研究蝙蝠侠的弱点。他宣称自己是托马斯·韦恩医生，布鲁斯·韦恩的父亲，并散布关于韦恩家族的可怕谣言，借此折磨和侮辱蝙蝠侠。他穿着托马斯·韦恩曾在一次假面舞会上穿过的表演服，但事实上，他是布鲁斯堕入黑暗的祖先，另一位托马斯·韦恩。他是家族历史上的污迹，一个向黑暗屈服的韦恩。

而他最大的目标让韦恩的血脉彻底堕入黑暗——或者就此终结。

他是蝙蝠侠最可怕的敌人之一。而德雷克的情报把他们直接送进了赫特的圈套里。

达米安从背后抽出了他的武士刀。格雷森在他十九岁生日那天总算把这把刀还给了他，但它被使用的条件依然极其苛刻。

但今晚他是蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠可以使用任何他想用的武器。

“达米安！”格雷森的声音听起来有些焦急，但达米安决意忽视掉那个总是搅人兴致的家伙。

“我不会杀他，格雷森。”他低声说，双手持刀，朝着赫特冲去，“我只是会伤害他——伤害得很重。”

下一秒他突然踩在了空气中。有一瞬间他以为这是格雷森在搞鬼，他又从后面提起了他的领子，让他在敌人的面前出丑。但很快他便意识到他并非仅仅是悬停在了空气中——他被静止了。他浑身的肌肉依然保持着向前冲锋的紧绷状态，他的眼睛依然死死盯住赫特所在的方向，但他却无法再挪动一下——连动一动脚趾头都做不到。

 _该死。_ 他无声地咒骂起来。他终于知道格雷森为什么那么焦虑了。

赫特高举着他的手杖，狂妄地大笑起来。

“你对他做了什么！”他听到格雷森的怒吼。狂风让整个世界为之震颤，无数蝙蝠嘶鸣着从黑暗中涌出，翅膀扑打着遮蔽了天地。他能感受到鬼魂在幻象的包裹中朝他飞来。但伴随着一声闷哼，格雷森被弹开了，像一颗击打在砖墙上的石子。

赫特博士高举起双手，他的手杖在空中画出一个发亮的倒五芒星，格雷森制造的幻象瞬间消失无踪，仿佛被一块沾水的布大力抹去。赫特裂开嘴唇，露出森白的牙齿，“我比世界上任何人都更了解蝙蝠侠和他的弱点。我了解韦恩的血脉，我了解韦恩家族的力量之源。我了解他和他所谓的家族的运作机制。”那个疯狂的邪教崇拜者挥舞着手杖，“而今晚，这条被诅咒的血脉即将终止！”

“达米安！”格雷森又撞了上来，无形的墙壁却再一次将他弹开，让他的声音在凑近的瞬间便飞快地远去，显得有些可笑。那个愚蠢的，莽撞的，自我牺牲的鬼魂。达米安拼尽全力挣扎着，试图逃脱束缚他的牢笼。但无论他如何驱动自己的四肢，他依然被死死钉在原处，纹丝不动，仿佛一只被困在琥珀里的昆虫。

“你只是一个鬼魂。”赫特将双手交叠在手杖上，好整以暇地看着格雷森一次又一次被弹飞，“你甚至没有实体——你无法进入我制造的时空裂隙。”

“你做了什么？”格雷森的声音显得有些虚弱，“这不可能，你没有那么强大的力量来……”

“也许你没有意识到，我们正站在全世界力量最为强大的土地上。”赫特摊开手掌，指向他们的脚下，“这里埋葬着韦恩家族的几乎全部祖先，他们在生前都曾是杰出的巫师，而在死后，他们的力量融入了这片土地中，让这片墓园成为了整个时空中力量最强大的极点。”

“而我聚集了这股力量，并用它在时空中切割出一块没有任何介质存在的真空。”赫特用手杖指向他的方向，仿佛在向在场的所有宾客展示自己引以为豪的收藏品，“除非这块土地的能量场消失，否则他将会被永远囚困于时空的真空中，凝固在那一瞬间，直到万物的终结——别那么愁眉苦脸的，小子。”那个疯子再次大笑起来，“你拥有了一个绝妙的前排座位，可以好好地观看你的敌人如何争夺将刀扎进你的心脏的权利——”

如果他能动一动喉咙和舌头，他一定大骂起来，把自己知道所有恶毒的词都用到那个自以为是的疯子身上。达米安怒不可遏。可该死，他连眨一眨眼睛都做不到。

“而我，将得到巴尔巴投的荣耀，恶魔的指引——”赫特还在喋喋不休，像个蹩脚的布道牧师，“蝙蝠侠和韦恩的敌人乐于为这场表演提供大笔奖赏，他们正通过水晶球观看着这一切！他们会争先恐后地掏空钱包，只为竞拍下这永恒终结韦恩血脉的权利——”

“不，我不会让你得逞的。”格雷森气息急促地大声宣布。达米安努力扭转着脖子，试图看向自己的身后。可他的眼珠甚至都无法转动。“我不会让你再伤害任何人，赫特！”

一道强光在他背后猛然腾起，直冲云霄。如薄纱般波动的光晕将整片墓园点亮。天地间裂开一条光的罅隙，仿佛来自天国的召唤，那光芒将黑暗刺出裂纹。

 _不。_ 达米安在心中咆哮起来。他模糊地意识到了格雷森要做什么—— ** _不！_**

下一秒，有什么东西重重撞上了他的后背，他猛地从自己的牢笼中跌了出去，滚落在了地上。他的膝盖在潮湿的泥土上划出一条长痕。

_当灵魂的力量强大到可以穿透时空时，理论上也可以割裂和分离时空。但这只是理论，你的父亲一直在尝试将它付诸实践，但却从未成功过。_

“不！”达米安吼叫道，挣扎着扭过头去，“格雷森！”

“不！”赫特咆哮着，狂怒地挥舞着手杖，却无济于事，“不，这不可能！”他手中的手杖突然碎成了齑粉。一阵呼啸的寒风涌动着朝他们袭来，那粉末穿透指缝飞扬到了空中，接着由光构成的裂缝无声无息地将它们吸了进去。

那条裂隙中模糊地显露出一个人形，刺目的光焰环绕着他的形体，只有一双蓝色的眼睛依稀可辨。

“你该死的做了什么！”达米安朝着那个人形怒吼道， “我不需要你牺牲自己来——”

“达米安。”那团光芒轻声地打断了他，“我知道我在做什么。”

“你的灵魂没有强大到足以撕裂时空。”达米安喘着气，他的手在颤抖，不知指向何处的怒火让他双眼胀痛，“你会被那条裂缝吞噬的。”

“我知道。”光芒中的人形眨了眨眼睛，“而这是 **我的** 决定，达米安。”

“格雷森……”达米安伸出手，试图抓住那个像一撮干草般熊熊燃烧的鬼魂，或是阻止那条狭长的裂缝合拢，“见鬼，格雷森！”

“抱歉，达米安。”格雷森低声说，他的声音越来越低， “我很抱歉。”

那条裂隙摇晃着，开始崩塌。地面震动起来。无数幽蓝的光焰从地面上升起。那些花——那些因为拉萨路之池的池水而盛开的花，一朵接一朵地挣脱了土地的束缚。它们向天空飘去，旋转着，轻轻撞在他身上。

那些蓝色的，开遍了整个庄园的花。

它们诞生于拉萨路之池，它们生长在韦恩家族世代埋葬的土地上。它们是纯粹力量的物质形态，一朵又一朵凝结的魔力燃料。它们是巫师的罂粟。它们守卫着韦恩庄园，把生命重新灌注入土地中，让一切邪恶无法接近。

它们是格雷森。这是达米安第一次意识到这一点。当格雷森将它们埋进土地的时候，他的一部分也进入了这片土地。格雷森的一部分同它们一起生长，繁衍，布满了整个庄园。他们都是纯粹的能量体。只不过韦恩庄园的土地让他们拥有了属于自己的形态。

它们会守护着这片土地，直到永远。永远。永远。

“格雷森！”达米安吼道，朝着格雷森奋力地伸出双手，却被一股力道狠狠地推了出去，“ **迪克！** ”

那条裂缝皱缩成一条黑线，接着消失在了夜空中。

达米安低下头。他张开的手掌中落满灼烧的幽蓝色花瓣，像是无数碎裂的星辰。

 

 

 

 

 

*欧洲传统文化中认为家中的精灵，幽灵或是仙女会在夜深人静时帮忙做家务（也有可能只是大发脾气闹得全家不得安宁），这种魔法生物在英国一般被称为Hobgoblin, boggart或pixy，在德国则被称为Kobold。而缺少保姆的家庭同样也可以通过拐骗林中仙女或好心的幽灵来达成同样的目的。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蝙蝠侠永远不会死。

他在燃烧。他在从内到外无声地爆炸。流动的光焰不断从他身体内向外垮塌，空气被光线充分浸润，像一块海绵似的膨胀起来，把物体的边界扩溢得朦胧不清。一切都显得过分明亮，过分刺目，仿佛铁锤砸上烧红的铁块的那一瞬间，火光四射，光芒万丈，而那一瞬间又被无限地拉长。

他看起来一定像一只巨型萤火虫。

他看向自己的手掌，它在黑暗中像一颗恒星般源源不断地灼烧发光。他握起手掌，将光焰按进掌心。 **力量。** 他感到力量在指尖汇聚。力量冲破他的胸腔，力量沿着他的躯干向外喷发。

达米安的怒吼从遥远的地方传来，但那声音奇异地变了调，显得有些滑稽可笑。一定是裂缝中扭曲的时空在捣鬼，将它拉长，压扁，仿佛圣诞节时他们对待刚煮好的太妃糖。“格雷森！”他年轻的蝙蝠侠惊慌失措地大吼，“迪克！”

而这是他在迷失在时空裂缝前听到的最后一句话。

黑暗挤压着他。黑暗推搡着他。他跌跌撞撞地向下落去，翻转着，永无止境地下落，象是儿童故事里跳进兔子洞的小姑娘。他已经很久很久没有体会过这种感觉，下坠，无所依托地下坠——在死了之后这也成了一种新奇的体验，尽管从根本上来说，这就是他死亡的原因。

漫长而寂静的坠落。也许他该哼首歌，或者讲几个笑话。哦哦，他可以一边讲冷笑话一边空翻——完美。他擅长这个。他擅长做那个活跃气氛的鬼魂。这里没有人会被他逗乐，但那又有什么关系。

那又有什么关系。反正自从布鲁斯失踪之后，也再没有人会需要一个上蹿下跳的鬼魂的陪伴。

布鲁斯。迪克默默地叹了口气。也许是空无一物的黑暗让他变得多愁善感。也许是静默让思念堆积成无法承受的重担。 **布鲁斯。**

“你是谁？”布鲁斯突然出现在他面前的黑暗中，皱着眉头，“你为什么会在我的家里？”

啊，他们的第一次见面。迪克伸出手指，描绘起幻觉中布鲁斯的脸颊。年轻，冲动，充满激情却又不愿表露。他的指尖将光芒投射成虚幻的场景，而他躲藏在时空的裂隙中，偷看着记忆中的自己。

那时候他细瘦得像只野猫。“你能看见我！”他尖叫道，扑了过去，给了男人一个结结实实的拥抱，“感谢上帝，先生！”他把脸埋在男人宽厚的胸腹间，“我还以为我得一辈子自言自语了！”

然而下一秒他就被提着后领拎了起来。“你该死的是谁？”布鲁斯毫不留情地质问道，“你想要什么？”记忆中男人显得格外高大和强壮，仿佛一座棱角分明的青铜雕塑，“这是私人领地，不欢迎孤魂野鬼。”

“我叫迪克·格雷森，先生。你可以叫我迪克。”他说，挥舞着双臂，在空中挣扎着勉强鞠了一躬，“你一定就是韦恩先生！很高兴见到你！一位好心的骑士将我送来了这里。他说你需要帮助，先生。也许我能帮上忙。”

“阿尔弗雷德？”布鲁斯面色不快，“是他让你来的？”

“我不清楚，先生。”他摇了摇头，“他并没有告诉我他的名字。”

“我不需要学徒。”布鲁斯松开了他的衣领，“而你只是一个 **幽灵** ，他在想些什么？”

“你是说我不能留下？”他伤心地垂下了眼睛，在空中转了一圈，“可我实在没有别的地方可以去，先生。妈妈和爸爸看不见我，我不能再和他们生活在一起。而且……”他轻声嘟囔道，“我不想永远自言自语。”

他面前的男人沉默下来，那双深蓝色的眼睛凝视着他，锐利而精准，仿佛在评估他全身的每一个细节。而这让他觉得自己比任何实际存在的活物都更有存在感。他满怀期望地瞪大眼睛向上看去。“求你啦。”他说，如果他还有呼吸的话，他一定已经紧张地屏住了气，“让我留下。”

深蓝的眼睛依然一眨不眨地凝视着他，只是其中的戒备逐渐松懈下来。“好吧。”布鲁斯最终用低沉的声音勉强同意道，仿佛这是一个极其不情愿的决定，“你可以留下。”

“你真是个好人，先生！”他欢天喜地地再次朝着男人扑去，然而这一次对方显然已经做好了准备，他的衣领又被提住了，将他拦截在了半路上。

“叫我布鲁斯。”布鲁斯说，低头看着他，表情有些无奈，“你还有很多东西要学，小子。”

“叫我迪克。”他说，朝男人灿烂地笑着，“那是我的名字。”

那些美好的旧时光。迪克微笑起来。褪色的，被朦胧的柔光所覆盖的旧时光。它们逐渐从黑暗中探出脑袋，围绕着他翩翩起舞。他看到布鲁斯在古堡中穿梭，身后跟着叽叽喳喳的自己。管家挑起眉毛，看不出是赞同或是反对，同时什么也没有承认，又什么也没有否认。他们一起翻阅古籍，配制魔药，在宽阔的晚宴室中用细长的无刃剑练习搏击。在布鲁斯的教导下他很快便学会了如何随心所欲地显形隐形，还学会了利用古堡中蕴含的魔力让自己凝聚出各种各样的实体。

他越来越像一个正常的男孩。他可以拿起器物，可以喝茶吃饼干。他也可以制造出幻象，让人心惊胆战。

他也曾想过离开。那个念头会在夜深人静的时候猛然地划过他的脑海，仿佛一颗流星划过夜空。他想回去寻找马戏团，寻找他的父母。但流星转瞬即逝，他不能走。如果他离开了，谁来让布鲁斯不再自言自语呢？

韦恩古堡就是他的新家。他在每个房间里飘来飘去，大呼小叫，或是突然穿墙而过，张牙舞爪，努力尝试着承担起一个鬼魂应有的使命——把布鲁斯吓到不再板着那张扑克脸。很快他便因为太过聒噪而被禁言咒语缝住了嘴巴，并且被警告每当夜幕降临便只能呆在他自己的房间里，不允许到处乱跑。但他从来不是个听话的乖男孩——他是个乖男孩，但他也是个马戏团男孩，不是吗？

每晚，当黑暗将一切罪恶包庇在自己的羽翼之下时，他会都想办法从自己的房间里偷偷溜出来，在大宅中东游西逛，试图偷看布鲁斯都在干些什么。但大部分时候，他夜游的结果是害得自己在巨大的古堡中迷了路，直到第二天早上才被例行打扫卫生的管家领回去。

直到那一晚改变了一切。

那一晚，当落日彻底隐匿在海湾中，而他开始东厢的书房里装模作样地翻动书页时，布鲁斯悄无声息地推开门走了进来。他被吓得缩进了高大的书架中间，只从两本厚重的古籍中露出一只眼睛。可布鲁斯却没有发现他，而是急匆匆地走到角落的古董钟前，转动指针，打开了一条密道。他被吓了一跳。他当然知道古堡中有很多密道，但这还是他第一次亲眼见识到其中一条。也许他该听从布鲁斯的警告，躲得离这些他不该知道的秘密越远越好。但是哪个男孩会愿意错过一次和秘密隧道有关的探险？他立刻跟在布鲁斯身后，沿着密道向下飘去，直到漫长的阶梯到了底，他发现自己来到了古堡地下的神秘洞穴里。

布鲁斯走上了洞穴正中的平台。他躲在岩石后面，偷看着他的导师在光怪陆离的烟雾和爆炸之中操纵起庞大到他无法理解的咒语。那些魔咒和他以往所窥见布鲁斯使用的那些都不同。他能察觉出布鲁斯口中念出的每一个古老的音符中所蕴含的黑暗力量，巨大的黑影伴随着咒语的回音在巫师身后的石壁上扭动，像是某种带羽翼的魔物。当他开始感到恐惧时，他已经被洞穴正中涌出的强悍的力量压制得无法动弹，只能蜷缩成一团瑟瑟发抖。

而当烟雾终于散去时，从中走出的不再是他所熟悉的那个男人，而是一个戴着假面，身穿斗篷的怪物。他是如此可怖，却又如此熟悉。他见过怪物胸口那个蝙蝠形状的胸甲。它的形状早已镌刻在了在他最黑暗的回忆里。

他躲在角落里，捂住了嘴巴。那是拯救他的黑骑士的标志。难道布鲁斯就是他的黑骑士？可布鲁斯为什么要对他隐瞒真相？

黑暗中蝙蝠拍打着翅膀，环绕着那个可怖的身影向上盘升，那景象令人毛骨悚然。站在黑暗中心的身影看上去并不像是他的拯救者，那个沉默却温和的骑士。他也不再是布鲁斯·韦恩，那个仁慈优雅的贵族青年。那被黑色斗篷包裹着的东西是来自地狱的使者，一个强悍无情的 **恶魔** 。

他所知道的布鲁斯虽然严厉，偶尔也会有些尖刻冷漠，但却绝不是一个恶魔。

那不是布鲁斯。那是一个夺占了布鲁斯身体的邪恶生灵。

浓厚的黑暗从角落中渗出，仿佛某种恶心的粘液缓缓从地面上爬过，遮蔽了他的视野。他感到无法呼吸。恐惧攥住他的胸腔，把他带回那片迷雾之中。他看不到黑暗的尽头，他找不到自己所在何处。他被吞噬了，被永远困在深渊的尽头。

他蜷缩起来，趴伏在地面上，试图将自己团成一个坚不可摧的球。但黑暗还是逐渐渗透进他的身体之中，冰冷粘稠，震耳欲聋的尖叫和哭嚎被挤压进他的大脑。魔鬼的锁链将他向地底拖拽，他捂住耳朵，却无法将那些声音驱逐出去。他在尖叫，可他听不见自己的声音。

 _一切都结束了。_ 他朦胧地想道。布鲁斯被恶魔控制了身躯，而他将成为第一个牺牲品。阿尔弗雷德会成为第二个。接着是哥谭，然后是整个世界——

“你在这里做什么？”低沉的叹息从他头顶传来。

突然间，恶魔松开了他的脚踝，尖叫声停止了。他颤抖着从指缝里向外看去，那个穿着斗篷的怪物正站在他的面前，高大可怖，将他笼罩在阴影之中，仿佛挥动镰刀的死神。

他颤抖得更厉害。然而死神摘下面具，露出一张熟悉的脸。

那一瞬间，黑暗从他身边褪去，沉入地底。布鲁斯的脸从黑暗中浮现出来。他的眼睛中残留着一丝尚未退去的猩红，但那是布鲁斯。而布鲁斯正神情不悦地看着他，仿佛正因为他的私自闯入而感到恼火。但这并不那么可怕。褪去了黑暗的包裹，摆脱了恶魔的操控，面具下面的男人是他熟悉的布鲁斯。而布鲁斯朝他伸出手来，“我说过，你不能在深夜到处乱跑。”

“对不起。”他伸出手，手指却穿过了对方的掌心。他竟然没办法凝固出实体来。他缩回手指，羞愧地低下了头。他的声音听上去沙哑又软弱，低得近乎耳语，“我不是故意……”

“你违背了我的命令。”布鲁斯说，依然用那种嘶哑可怖的声音，让他感到一阵战栗穿过他的脊背，“ **你知道了我的秘密。** ”

“我不——”

“你知道我是蝙蝠侠。”

他闭上了眼睛。

蝙蝠侠。那个巫术使用者。哥谭镇教会的头号敌人。治安官暗中包庇的蒙面义警。即使在这个年代，这个名字也依然会让人被送上绞刑架。或者更糟。火刑，即使是最厉害的巫师也难以从火刑中全身而退。

他当然听说过蝙蝠侠。但是他从未把蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯联系在一起。他知道布鲁斯是个力量惊人的巫师，他知道布鲁斯有时会在深夜离开大宅，回来时伤痕累累。他刚来到韦恩庄园的那一晚，他曾听见布鲁斯对着一只停在石膏像上的垂死的老蝙蝠说话。布鲁斯都说了些什么？他记不清了。

他从没想过布鲁斯会是——

也许内心深处他早已知道布鲁斯究竟在隐瞒什么。也许他每晚违背禁令，锲而不舍地寻找着布鲁斯是因为他知道他会看到什么。而他迫切地需要一个答案。

现在他得到了答案。他却后悔极了。

“我不会告诉任何人……”他睁开眼睛，语无伦次地小声恳求道，“我是一个鬼魂——我不会把你的秘密泄露出去……”布鲁斯的表情毫无变化，看上去并没有被他说服，他不由得害怕起来，紧紧攥住了男人的手指，“不要赶走我，布鲁斯，求你了——”

 _是你让我的存在有了意义。_ 他想道， _是你让我意识到我可以用另一种方式活着，成为一个人的一部分。是你让我来韦恩宅邸，给了我一个家，你不能就这样把我从你身边赶走。而且，如果我走了你该怎么办？你该有多孤单_ ——

可他说出口的却是：“求你，我愿意做任何事——”

“任何事？”男人低哑地问道。

“任何事！”他抽噎着，“我不想离开你！”

“那么，你愿意成为我的搭档吗？”布鲁斯说，看着他的眼睛，“和我并肩作战，一起对抗黑暗？”

“什么？”他瞪大了眼睛，有几秒钟呆呆地站在原地，不敢相信自己的耳朵。

成为蝙蝠侠的搭档。他想不出还有什么比这更令人激动的事情了。更重要的是，他不必离开——他可以永远留下，作为蝙蝠侠的搭档，作为布鲁斯不可分割的一部分。他有了全新的，继续存在下去的理由。他的整个身体都颤抖起来，断断续续地发着光。如果他有一颗心脏的话，那它一定会被幸福和喜悦压迫得即将爆炸。他开始觉得他的整个人生——他所经历的一切，都仅仅是为了这一刻。这是他重生的起始，是他的宿命所最终会将他指引到来的十字路口，他的故事中最初、最重要的决定。

一个问题。和一个回答。

 “我愿意！”他无法克制地傻笑着，跳了起来，“我当然愿意！”

当蝙蝠侠重新戴上面具时，他不再感到害怕。他能从那张面具下面看到他熟悉的那个男人。他看到他的拯救者，那个在漆黑的帐篷顶下朝他伸出手的黑暗骑士。他看到布鲁斯的眼睛透过面具的孔洞凝视着他，就像他们第一次见面时一样。而那让他感到比任何时候都更真实地存在着。

“做我的搭档，你不能再害怕黑暗。”蝙蝠侠说，牵起他的手，带他向回走去，“你需要知道。”男人的声音低沉而坚定，“ **勇敢的人永远不必畏惧黑暗，而依附黑暗而生的人该畏惧他。** ”

这句话从他的头顶落下，沉沉地压进脚底，像一块锚石，让他飘忽的心绪平稳下来。伴随着那一晚男人手掌中传来的体温，这句话被镌刻在了他的生命里。

“谢谢你。”许久之后他身旁高大的男人轻声说。而很多年后，他依然不确定自己是否真的听见了那句话，还是只是在古堡中穿梭的夜风在捉弄他。

那一晚之后，他们的生活并没有太大变化。只不过布鲁斯督促他更频繁地翻阅古籍，辨认魔药，练习搏击。他甚至学会了如何变成一只鸟，或一只猫。三个月的加强训练后，他终于正式成为了蝙蝠侠的搭档。

“罗宾。”蝙蝠侠肃穆地抬起手掌，“你我二人誓将共同打击黑暗，并永不偏离这神圣而正义的道路。”

“我发誓！”他说，将手掌贴上黑暗骑士宽大的手心，郑重其事地闭上眼睛。烛火在他们身边摇晃，光芒穿透他的身体，将蝙蝠侠的阴影无限拉长。

“好孩子。”蝙蝠侠低沉地称赞道，“让我们出发吧。”

“上蝙蝠马！”他欢呼道，“我要坐在前面！”

从那一晚开始，每一晚，罗宾都会跟随在蝙蝠侠身边，陪伴他与黑暗之中潜伏的邪恶搏斗。他终于意识到当初黑骑士所说的“拯救”究竟意味着什么。他们看守彼此的后背，他会用尽一切力量把他的蝙蝠侠从死亡陷阱中拯救出来，就算为此牺牲自己也在所不惜。而布鲁斯也愿意为他做同样的事。尽管布鲁斯依然否认自己是那个带他离开迷雾的黑骑士，让他再次对那位神秘骑士究竟是谁毫无头绪，但他开始觉得这也许并不那么重要。重要的是他们有用彼此。

如果能给他一个机会，他真想让爸爸妈妈知道他过得有多么幸福。可惜哈利马戏团再没有重回过哥谭。他再也没有见到过他的父母。这一直是他最大的遗憾。

但还好他有了布鲁斯。还有阿尔弗雷德，还有后来来到他们身边的其他所有的人。

而他健康地，快乐地，像任何一个小男孩一样，长大了。

“怎么啦。”他张开双臂，在空中转了一圈，全方位地展示他的新潮领口和紧身长裤，“不喜欢我的新打扮？”

“你看上去很滑稽。”不再年轻的布鲁斯说，声音依然沙哑可怖。他皱着眉头。

“你得接受这一点。”他说，“我不再是个小男孩了，小短裤让我觉得有些难堪。而且，你已经有了那个新的小跟班，不是吗？”

“这不一样。”布鲁斯转过头，面朝着书桌上摊开的羊皮纸，不再看他，“杰森他……”

“其实，你实在没什么好担心的——我很喜欢杰森，而他也收下了我送给他的礼物。”他说，耸了耸肩，“但我想你知道这一点。”他说，“你只是想找个借口推开我。”

布鲁斯依然凝视着那张羊皮纸，仿佛他并不存在，这一切都只是一场幻觉。他只好爬上书桌，霸占男人的整个视野，强迫他继续看着自己，“拜托，布鲁斯，别再抗拒我。”他恳求道，“我知道——你担心我们的感情已经超过了某种界限，而你觉得这会成为我们彼此的束缚，你恐惧再次成为孤身一人——布鲁斯，”他说，看着男人的眼睛，“你该知道这是我们共有的恐惧。你该知道 **我永远不会离开你。** ”

在那双深蓝的眼睛中他看到了自己的倒影。晃动着，却无比真实地存在。“你让我想起一个人。”布鲁斯终于开口道，音量极低，仿佛在自言自语，“你的眼睛——也许这就是我忍不住让你留下的原因。我却始终宁愿忽视这一点——“他很少看到他的导师流露出不加掩饰的脆弱，像此时一样，而这让他的胸口一阵阵地发胀，好像他又重新拥有了一颗心脏。 “你开始变得越来越像他。”布鲁斯说，别过头去，“而我不知道——我不知道这是为什么。也许是因为我对他的记忆正变得越来越模糊，而你，”布鲁斯将手放在胸前，按在心脏的位置，声音低不可闻，“占据了他的位置。”

“布鲁斯……”他的舌头象是打了结，在口中笨拙地弹动，“你在说什么，我不明白……”

“你不会明白。”布鲁斯突然抬高了声音，接着扭过头不再看他，“你该走了，迪克。”

但他没有走。他发过誓。他永远不会离开。就算布鲁斯念出最可怕的驱逐咒语来威胁他也抱住桌角不肯撒手。而布鲁斯在漫长的对持和抗拒后终于屈服于他的执着，说出了隐藏在自己心底的症结。那是他第一次知道布鲁斯父母遇害那一晚究竟发生了什么。那是他第一次知道成为蝙蝠侠对布鲁斯来说究竟意味着什么。一直以来那都是个秘密，就连阿尔弗雷德也不知道事情的真相。

听完整个故事后他叹了口气。那就是蝙蝠侠诞生的那一晚。那就是他们共有命运被决定的那一晚。震颤的共鸣在他胸腔中跳跃，闪出一片柔滑的荧光。那一刻他所能想到的唯一一件事情是，如果他当时在场，他一定会捂住那个男孩的眼睛，然后把他包裹进他的怀抱里。任何人都不该经历这一切。

那个神秘的幽灵拯救了小巷中即将堕入地狱的男孩，就象是他的骑士在马戏团帐篷里向他伸出手。他们都有一个守护天使。也许他们踏上这条共同的道路并非偶然，而是某种冥冥之中的安排。他们的拯救者都已经消失不见，却在他们的灵魂中留下发亮的蝙蝠烙印，如同一顶不曾熄灭的灯火，悬挂在前方，促引他们顶住风暴向前。

但更重要的是在向前的路上他们拥有彼此。

“别那么紧张。”他轻声说，“布鲁斯，我不是那个家伙。你不用担心我会言而无信。”他跳下书桌，把手臂环上男人的宽厚的肩膀，接着把脸颊也贴了上去，就像很多年前他们第一次见面时一样。只不过他已经成为了一个年轻男人，而不再是那个细瘦的小男孩。“你看。”他说，聆听着对方胸膛中的心跳，那声音震耳欲聋，带动他一起颤抖起来。“我就在这里。”他说，“永远不会离开。”

他没有离开。离开的是布鲁斯。而现在，他终于知道了布鲁斯当初的感受。

他的身体里缺失了一块重要的东西，无论如何也不再会完整。

更多的回忆向他涌来。他想起杰森的死，他想起提姆怎样带着他们被洞悉的秘密独身一人敲响韦恩宅邸的大门。他想起卡珊德拉出现在镇上的那一天。他想起杰森的复活，史蒂芬妮的假死，芭芭拉的离去。他想起每一天，每一晚，每一个时刻。他想起达米安，他想起哥谭，他想起马戏团。他的世界五光十色，绕着他旋转。黑暗不再是威胁，而更象是一种甜蜜的守护。

“迪克少爷。”阿尔弗雷德的声音在他耳边回响，“也许你不知道这一点，但你决定着蝙蝠侠是否会偏离他的道路。你就像他所缺失的那一部分，是治愈他那难以亲近和信任这个世界的毛病的唯一良药。你就是他的乐观。而这乐观时常提醒他该如何做出决定。我们现在拥有一个庞大而美妙的家庭，但我时常在想，也许你没有来到他的身边，这 **一切** 都不会发生。”

他是第一个，然后有了其他人。他们越来越多，多到塞满了这座古堡，多到在每个国家都有他们的同盟在战斗。

蝙蝠侠不再是孤单一人。蝙蝠侠永远不会是孤单一人。

光芒从他身体中心向外涌出，将一切点亮。黑暗逐渐被驱逐和取代，光明仿佛黎明的天际般向外扩张。混乱的时空平行交错着从他身边划过，他甚至来不及看清那些发光的气泡里都是些什么。他的脚下突然出现一条漆黑狭长的裂隙，而他向其中跌去。

迪克用双手分开黑暗，跌跌撞撞地从裂缝中滑出。当双眼终于适应了昏暗的光线时，他发现自己来到了一条窄小的街道上。碎石和草根翻卷着从他脚下滚过，被吸进他身后的裂缝之中。

这条小巷看上去非常眼熟——尽头灯火半熄的国王剧院，两侧的高墙和地面的污秽——它的名字在他舌尖翻滚，灼疼了他，却无法吐出，就象是一勺滚热的阿尔弗雷德独家牛茶芝士浓汤。因为它又和他熟知的那条小巷有所不同。他所知道的那条小巷早已在原本粗陋坎坷的砖石地面上重新盖上了一层泥沙，修葺出了平整的路面，而不是依旧这样坑坑洼洼。

接着他看到了一个男孩。他站在漆黑的街道正中，垂着双臂，正着魔般凝视着地面上的什么。片刻之后黑暗中的事物变得更加清晰起来，他看到了男孩身边躺着的两个人——不，那是两具尸体。

他捂住了嘴。

这是哪里？那是什么？那个男孩是谁？为什么他会来到这里？这没有道理。这一切都没有道理。他穿越了时空裂隙，离开了他的时空，却来到了……？

恶魔扭动着从男孩的背后现身。“ **韦恩的血。** ”它们怪笑着，擒住男孩的肩膀，“ **即将终结！** ”

他来到了布鲁斯·韦恩失去父母的那一夜。

他来到了犯罪小巷。

这没有任何道理。

迪克向前走去，光焰从他脚底滚落，在地面上星星点点地燃着。他的步伐越来越大，越来越急。黑暗从地心涌起，将男孩环绕在中心，牢牢地包裹起来，仿佛一个邪恶污浊的茧壳。

“布鲁斯！”他叫道，拳头带着冲力砸上了恶魔凝结出的黑暗，“上帝啊——布鲁斯！”

灼烧般的剧痛从他的手指关节处传来。那黑暗犹如寒冰，嘶嘶作响地湮灭了他手中的光焰。他和黑暗接触的部分变得暗淡下来，仿佛一块逐渐冷却的木炭。

“布鲁斯！”他怒吼道，猛地把手掌插进了那黑暗中。剧痛，寒冷，能量剧烈地流失。他颤抖起来，他的手臂逐渐变得黯淡无光。但他没有退缩。他没有将手抽出。他甚至在势不可挡的痛苦之潮中将另一只手也插入了那冰冷的魔物，至更加用力地撕扯起那片黑暗来。

牢不可破的屏障在他手中逐渐出现了裂痕。裂痕逐渐扩大，最终出现一条可供他通过的狭小缝隙。

他义无反顾地爬了进去。

呼啸的黑暗如同万千箭矢朝他射来。他周身的光焰不甘示弱地燃烧着，将黑暗撕出更多裂纹。然而他依然逐渐暗淡下去，如同一根烧到极限的火柴。极致的痛苦和虚弱让他几乎无法移动。但他看到了默然伫立在黑暗尽头的男孩。黑色的藤蔓缠绕上男孩的双脚，将他向下拉去。

不。你们不能。 **你们不能夺走他。** 我不会让你们——我不会——再一次——

他无法思考。一切思维全部化作了无声而宏大的交响曲，在他脑中轰然奏响。他奋力向前移动，像一匹脱缰的马，或是一只俯冲狩猎的鹰。这一刻无论什么也无法阻止他向前。

他伸出手，攥住了男孩即将熄灭的灵魂之焰。

“布鲁斯。”他轻声说，用尽所有力气，“看着我，布鲁斯。”

男孩缓缓抬起头来。他看到了那双深蓝的眼睛，如同立夏的夜空，在略过青草的熏风中轻轻晃动，其中悬垂着星辰和银河。

还有他。

他从男孩的眼中看见自己。虽然只是一个浑身发光的人形，轮廓模糊不清。但那是他。同样也是布鲁斯记忆中那个失约的拯救者。

他微笑起来。

一切都有了道理。

他穿越时空来到这一刻，因为他就是拯救布鲁斯的那个幽灵。

而这就是他的命运。布鲁斯是他的开始，也是他的结束。他们的命运相交，扭曲，绕成一个奇异的环，如同一条衔尾蛇。

他抱住布鲁斯，低声哄劝着惊恐的男孩，用自己的光焰保护着他，直到黑暗退去，他们重又站在犯罪小巷被鲜血染红的地面上。而他已经虚弱得几乎无法显形。

我很抱歉，布鲁斯。”他在男孩的耳边柔声说，并悄悄揉了揉他的头发。“我知道这有多可怕，我知道你的感受。”他说，“但你要记住，孩子。”他挺直脊背，让斗篷在空中飞扬，“ **勇敢的人永远不必畏惧黑暗，而依附黑暗而生的人该畏惧他。** ”

月光透过他半透明的躯体照射到布鲁斯被眼泪沾湿的脸颊上。他心疼地伸出手指，想擦去男孩的泪水。但他连触碰对方也再做不到。他知道再过几分钟，也许更短，他便再也不会存在，就像一根燃尽的火柴。

而这一次，黑暗甜蜜的拥抱将会是永久。

“不用害怕，布鲁斯。”他朝男孩眨了眨眼睛，“你永远不会孤独，因为我会陪在你身边，直到永远永远永远。 **我发誓。** ”

他撒谎了。

**但他没有撒谎。**

他是蝙蝠侠。他拯救了蝙蝠侠。

**蝙蝠侠永远不会死。**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所以那是迪克。那一直是迪克。

当他意识到自己被禁锢在时空的循环之中时，时间已经过去了很久，久到他已经记不清自己的名字。

最终一战中，黑暗君主和他抵死搏斗，他重创了对方，但却被黑暗君主逃回地狱前最后的诅咒击中，被放逐到了时空裂缝之中。他们谁也没能战胜对方，但世界得救了。

他被错乱的时空影响，遗忘了所有记忆。他一遍又一遍地经历着相似的事情，他在远古流浪，在中世纪穿梭，在新大陆上行走。他更换了无数个名字，却始终无法记起自己究竟是谁。

他知道自己遗忘了非常重要的东西。他回到时空裂隙中等待着，但他始终没有等到属于他的那个世界出现。他已经到过每一个时空，每一个平行宇宙。他看过那些发光的气泡中每一个自己所经历的相似人生。它们如此相似，离奇，曲折，偏执，疯狂，但却荡气回肠。他们孤独地行走于黑暗中，试图实现一个理想主义的夙愿。他们苦闷而沉默，将冷漠和疏离作为行事标准，并坚信这是正确的道路。然而他们却不会永远孤单下去。总会有一个发亮的灵魂从黑暗中浮现，照亮他们脚下的路，让他们不至于走向偏执的坠落，并从此陪伴在他们左右。

直到那道崭新的裂缝割开了囚禁他的时空，让他最终让他想起了自己是谁。

他是布鲁斯·韦恩。

**他是蝙蝠侠。**

他想起了一切。

他想起了迪克。那个总是在笑的小幽灵。那个无处不在的捣蛋鬼。那个一直以来陪伴着他，让他能够暂时摆脱心魔，而不至于向黑暗堕落的小家伙。 **他的** 小幽灵。

他意识到自己从不曾孤独。每一个时空，每一个平行世界，他的迪克都会陪伴在他身边。他们共享着同样的愿望，看守彼此的后背。他们是蝙蝠侠和罗宾，他们是最初也是最亲密的伙伴。他们的羁绊在每一个时空回荡。

迪克是他生命中的一个突变因素，就像徘徊在一首沉重协奏中的一段谐谑曲。那个小幽灵在糟糕的幽默感方面拥有着无可比拟的天赋，佐以古怪的口音和纯真的直率，这让他象是个爱尔兰小妖精一般总是惹人喜爱，逗人发笑。如果没有迪克，他无法想象自己会变成什么模样。也许他已经堕入黑暗，被自身的魔法所吞噬。也许他已经被永无休止的疯狂折磨成另一个恶魔的牺牲品，或者更糟，他会成为恶魔。

在他成为蝙蝠侠最初的那段时间，当他召唤那古老的生灵给予自己力量时，他能感受到黑暗在同时逐渐侵袭他的躯体。每一次他披上披风，那黑暗便会更深地进入他的内心，试图染指他的灵魂。他不愿屈服。他知道他可以战胜它，他可以控制他。但还有多久？还有多久它便会完全侵蚀他，让他再无反抗之力？

那一晚，黑暗彻底侵袭了他的四肢，他几乎失去了控制权。无法控制的力量从他的体内向外四溢，恶魔争夺着他的躯体。但是迪克的尖叫把他从黑暗中拽了回来。他猛地从深渊中浮出，迪克的声音像是一条发亮的绳索，困住他的脚踝，绊住他堕落的步伐。当那双颤动的蓝色眼睛向上看着他时，曾经驱散一切黑暗的光明再次拥抱了他，他灵魂中的最后一丝腐坏也蒸发无踪。他知道他被拯救了。

从此之后，只要迪克在他身边，他再也没有一次向那黑暗屈服。而迪克从未离开过。就像他承诺的那样。

而这整件事里唯一的阴暗面是，迪克从没有闭上嘴巴的时候。他总是不停地说起他在马戏团的生活。永远也吃不完的棉花糖，爆米花和花生黄油饼干。他说起他跟随马戏团在整片大陆巡演时尝试过的各种美味，还有他们去欧洲表演的那一年——英国的炸鱼土豆和法国的奶酪，还有那些古怪的意大利人， _他们竟然会用食材包裹住奶油炸成一个球，当你咬破外层的时候，滚烫的奶油又香又浓，流到你的舌头上，会让你哇哇乱叫起来。_

这些实在算不上什么特色美食。他经常在无动于衷的遮蔽下如此腹诽。曾经周游世界的经历让他能随口说出每个国家最顶尖的佳肴，那一定能让没见识的小幽灵馋得两眼发光。但他从未在哪一次真正出声打断过迪克对美食的遐思。每当关于那些廉价小吃的话题终于结束时，幽灵的神色都会变得有些感伤。纯粹由魔力凝聚成的实体尽管可以像正常人一般进食，却不能再品尝出那些垃圾食品是什么样的滋味。

因为有很长的一段时间迪克总是锲而不舍地在他吃东西时凑过来抢一口接着又抱怨自己尝不到味道。他曾花费几个晚上暗自为迪克熬制了一份特殊的魔药。他把魔药倒进自己的茶杯，若无其事地把茶杯放在手边的书桌上，等待那个小家伙过来偷喝。但迪克在接下来的几天里一直对他的茶点敬而远之。那个贪吃的家伙象是突然间洞悉了他的计划，再也没有染指过他的食物。他只好用命令的口吻将幽灵召唤到自己身边，并要求他喝下那杯魔药。

“不！”幽灵惨叫道，缩到了墙角，“我知道你最近在鼓捣让我永远没办法再说话的魔药，我看到了你的笔记——虽然我不确定，也并不是很懂那些配方——但我是不会喝的！”

“喝了它。”他皱起眉，板着脸，露出不可抗拒的严酷表情，“ **这是命令。** ”

迪克哭丧着脸，肩膀抽动。如果鬼魂能哭的话，他确定这个小家伙一定已经嚎啕大哭起来。但他知道迪克不会违抗他的命令，他知道他可以信任迪克，而迪克也知道他永远不会伤害他。他的小幽灵最终还是磨磨蹭蹭地接过了那杯魔药，然后神情壮烈地大口喝了下去。

“感觉怎么样？”他问道。

“不太好。”幽灵细声回答，戏剧性地扶住额头做出即将晕倒的脆弱姿态，但在说完话后便愣住了。“我还能说话？”幽灵睁大了眼睛，“这不可……”

“尝尝这个。”他伸出藏在背后的手，把一颗用彩色亮片纸包装的糖果递了过去。迪克的眼睛睁得更大了些。“我尝不到味道。”幽灵低声说，“你明知道的……”

“吃了它，这是命令。”

幽灵哭丧着脸，心有不甘地剥开糖纸，把那颗蜂蜜味的糖球送进了嘴里。

下一秒，迪克脸上的表情让他觉得所有的一切——彻夜煮药，尝试配方，搜集材料——都是值得的。小幽灵的整张脸都仿佛亮了起来，甜蜜透过发亮的双眼旋转着向外溢出。

他重新把手背到了身后，双脚无意识地交换着重心，并把眼神挪向了房间的另一侧。当他状似无意地转过头来时，迪克却依然站在那里，傻傻地笑着，含着那颗糖，仿佛失去了一切其他的行动力。

他局促地转身大步离去，把迪克留在了房间里。他不擅长处理这些。

第二天，当迪克偷偷拿走他的蟹酿蘑菇塞进嘴里的时候，他的嘴角微微上扬起来，但那微小的失常被他用一块煎牛排极精准地挡住了。

仔细想想，这实在是有些滑稽——当他找回他的记忆之后，他最先想起的竟是这件事。就好像在他的心中迪克永远都只是一个鬼灵精怪的小幽灵。永远不会长大，永远不会变老，永远不会离开。

但迪克长大了。在他不知不觉的时候。迪克开始变得成熟起来。他不再像个小男孩一般上蹿下跳，也不再总穿着小短裤和色彩鲜艳的紧身衣。他开始有了属于自己的想法和目标。而他对这变化感到不适。迪克显然也有相同的感受，因为他开始挑战他的权威。

“我不再是个小男孩了，布鲁斯。”那个小幽灵皱着眉，漂浮在空中，抱着手臂，借此得以和他平视，“你得停止再把我当个孩子对待。”

“你 **是个** 小男孩，迪克。”他就事论事地说，强行结束了这个话题。

第二天，当他醒来的时候，一个年轻的男人正趴在他的胸口。一双发亮的浅蓝色眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，象是一只停在他胸前的蝴蝶。他的心脏猛地抽动了一下，有一瞬间那双眼睛让他回想起另一个幽灵，而他胸腔中沉睡已久的执念被触动着再次弹跳起来。

“嗨，布鲁斯，早上好。”年轻人快活地说，接着坐起身来，露出线条优美的胸肌和手臂，并彻底打断了他的思绪。

“你做了什么？”他强压下失望，怒气冲冲地质问道，“穿上衣服，迪克。”

“你得承认我不再是个小男孩了。”

他怒视着坐在他床上的年轻男人。而那双蓝眼睛也不甘示弱地回瞪着他。

他叹了口气。“我知道你不再是个孩子了。”他低声说，做出退让，“我只是需要时间接受这一点。”

“我已经快十八岁了，布鲁斯——”

“但我永远会比你年长，而且比你聪明。”他打断了年轻人的话，“你得慢慢长大，迪克。那不是件可以一蹴而就的事情。”

迪克依然坐在床尾，状似恼火瞪着他，嘴角却开始慢慢上扬。“我不会变回小男孩的。”年轻人高声宣布，接着大笑起来，向后飘去，穿过地板离开了房间。他的笑声透过楼板和墙壁从四面八方传来，和朝阳一起暖和地洒满了整张床。

那是迪克长大的第一天。而迪克一夜之间发生的青春期并不是他们所遇到的唯一麻烦。不久之后他遇到了杰森。然后是芭芭拉，提姆，让保罗，海伦娜，卡珊德拉，史蒂芬妮，凯特……

他有了一个庞大的家族。

他在黑暗中睁开双眼。第一次奋力挣扎起来。 _他必须回去。_ 他的家人在等待着他。哥谭在等待着他。哥谭需要蝙蝠侠。

那条崭新的时空裂缝在他漆黑的牢笼中撕开一条光的罅隙，仿佛一道闪电横跨天空，指向大地。透过那条缝隙，一个熟悉的世界渐渐出现在他眼前。一切在朦胧中逐渐聚焦，仿佛他终于找回了迷失的双眼，而他的心脏也终于重新跳动起来，重重擂打着整个时空。

接着他看到了迪克。迪克穿着他的斗篷，跌跌撞撞地从缝隙中落了进来。

他的嘴角向上勾起，击碎了如同石像般的沉寂。他该料到的。当他迷失的时候，总是迪克出现在他面前，帮他找到回去的路。这次也不会例外。

但迪克并没有立刻来到他的身边，顺着冥冥之中时空的牵引，那个发亮的幽灵落入了连绵的时空之中，如同一只坠落的鸟。他追随着那条明亮的轨迹，穿过那条被撕开的，重叠的白洞，象是一只嗅闻探寻的猎犬。当轨迹终于终止，而他终于停下的时候，他发现自己来到了韦恩夫妇被杀害的那一夜。

他从裂隙中向外看去。他看到迪克向着年幼的自己伸出手，象是一只扑向灯火的飞蛾。

而这一刻他才终于意识到，原来迪克就是那个拯救他的那个幽灵。

他该料到的。那双眼睛。他曾因为自己将一个虚幻的投影强加到迪克身上而感到自责，也曾因为自己从迪克的陪伴中暗自汲取所需的慰藉而感到羞愧。此刻这一切都变得无关紧要，甚至变得荒唐可笑。迪克就是拯救他的那个幽灵，而他所顾忌的一切只是自寻烦恼。

迪克拥抱着年幼的他，郑重其事地说出那个一直以来纠缠他的誓言。

这么多年来他第一次真正地释怀了。并且他明白自己从此之后再也不会为此烦恼。他的幽灵从没有食言，只是那许诺中的陪伴来得稍微迟了一些。而这可以被谅解，因为他们还有很长，很长的时光可以用来弥补这微小的缺憾。因为突然间他明白了那个拯救了迪克的神秘黑骑士是谁。

就像迪克经常说的那样。他们是家人，而这一切关于成为彼此的安全网。

他穿过时空裂隙，操控庞大的阴影掠过地面。蝙蝠嘶鸣着伴随他左右，狂风卷过，他抱住那个即将燃尽的幽灵，呼啸着离去。

短暂的惊愕之后，迪克那随和乐观的性格很快便让他接受了这一切，并让他立刻说出了一句俏皮话来——“我就知道你不会随便在吃午餐的时候自己出现的。”黯淡无光的幽灵轻声嘟囔道，把脸埋进了他的胸膛——一切都就象是曾经一样。

“你从来不做计划。”他生硬地指责道，在漆黑的时空裂缝中停了下来，“你强行破开时空，害得自己被困进了时空裂隙。然后你试图燃尽自己来拯救年幼的我。如果我没有出现，你一定已经——”

“我知道。我只是不想让一切变得太复杂。”这一次，他的幽灵没有和他争辩。那双明亮的蓝眼睛注视着他，和他们第一次见面时一模一样，“知道吗，任何人都没有理由让任何事情变得太复杂。享受每一刻，布鲁斯——这是来自一个鬼魂的忠告。”

他叹了口气，将幽灵环抱得更紧了一些。他的力量缓缓融入幽灵半透明的形体中，重新点亮了其中的光芒。“谢谢。”幽灵低声说，手臂也缠上了他，“我……”幽灵的声音猛地颤抖了一下，“我很想念你。”

 _我也很想念你_ 。他柔和地想道，没有出声，只是动手摘下幽灵的面具，接着吻了一下那发光的额头。他的心脏都柔软起来，仿佛被鲜活柔嫩的草叶和花瓣包裹着。

“我们回家？”迪克在他怀中满怀希望地问道。

“我还有些事情要做。”他回答，提起怀里的幽灵的后领，另一只手在时空中划开一条裂缝，然后顺着那条裂缝毫不留情地一脚把他踹回了属于他们的时空。

漫长的时空囚禁让他学会了如何操控时空裂缝，他所缺少的只是正确的方向。

而迪克的到来终于点醒了他。

迪克惨叫着，翻滚着，不甘地跌进了细长的裂缝之中。他几乎微笑起来。 ** **几乎。****

他转过身，逆着时空之流向回走了些，接着精确无误地顺着一条裂缝跳进了一顶漆黑的马戏团帐篷里。

他向下倾身，抓住了那个向下坠落的小幽灵的手。


	11. 尾声

距离布鲁斯·韦恩奇迹般归来，三位蝙蝠侠联手击败黑手套已经过去了将近半年。

本地的小报依然热衷于关注韦恩古堡中发生的每一个事件，尤其是已经来到这里一年半的达米安·韦恩，布鲁斯·韦恩的儿子。如果谣传属实，达米安真的是韦恩家族的继承人，那么整个哥谭乃至东海岸的姑娘们都会为之疯狂——一个未满二十岁身价便上亿的年轻人，更不用说他还有一副极其英俊的混血皮囊。

然而韦恩古堡的秘密一向被极严密地守护着。本地的名流聚会和教会活动上鲜少出现达米安的身影，倒是布鲁斯在归来后频繁地出现在各个社交场合，到处宣扬自己被海浪送到一座孤岛上不得不用椰子和烤鱼度日的荒野求生故事，却对家族中其他人的近况绝口不提。

对于各种各样的猜测和谣传，本地治安官也给出了他的态度：“达米安·韦恩也许真的是布鲁斯的亲子嗣——韦恩家族招惹怪事的传统显然被达米安发挥得淋漓尽致。”

陪伴了韦恩家族整个鬼生的迪克·格雷森则在韦恩父子俩第一次见面的时候作出了如下反应：“哦我的上帝！我忘了告诉你，布鲁斯——你有了一个儿子！”

那一刻，刚从时空裂缝中回到这个世界的布鲁斯表情十分精彩。

“我离开了多久？”他问道，“你确信这是 **我的** 儿子？”

非常精彩的对话。非常精彩。有些过于精彩，以至于当达米安再次面对塔利亚的时候，当他的母亲毫不留情地当着他的面将格雷森狠狠批判了一番时，这一幕无声地在他脑中重放了一遍。

达米安推开厚重的双扇大门，带着他的坏消息大步朝古堡内走去。德雷克正拿着一卷尺子测量蝙蝠牛的体长，史蒂芬妮搂着卡珊德拉，逼迫沉默寡言的混血吸血鬼女孩欣赏自己的最新制服。他走进晚宴厅，格雷森果然在里面。那个愚蠢的幽灵穿着花哨的深蓝底黄镶边紧身晚礼服，胸口戴着一朵刚摘下的 _夜翼_ ——那些开满庄园的蓝色花朵的新名字，正趴在父亲的肩膀上低声说着些什么。

“父亲。”他庄重地说，朝端坐在餐桌边的布鲁斯·韦恩点头示意。接着他转向格雷森，换上嘲讽的语气，“你在做什么？”

“我们在排演今年圣诞节的家庭戏剧。”格雷森悄声说，仿佛担忧被谁听见一般，“是关于一个鬼魂和古堡中的贵族少爷坠入爱河的爱情喜剧。”

“听上去非常愚蠢。”

“每个人都有量身打造的角色，你也不例外，达米安。蝙蝠牛也会出场，芭芭拉在剧本里给它安排了重要戏份。”

“我不会出场。”

“你会。”

“我不会。”

“阿尔弗雷德是我们唯一的观众和评委，被他评为当晚最出色演员的那个人可以最先挑选礼物。”格雷森说，“今年的礼物里包括龙的鳞片，一匹幽灵马和 **一根能变出甜甜圈的糖拐杖** 。”鬼魂的脸上出现了向往的表情，“你真的不参加吗？”

一场竞赛？“这么说，德雷克也是参赛者之一？”达米安发现自己无法控制地被挑起了好胜心，“那么我看不出我有什么拒绝参加的理由。”

格雷森欢呼起来。“史上最棒的圣诞节！”鬼魂宣布，接着又降低了声音，神神秘秘地说：“对了，布鲁斯告诉我他为你骄傲。”

“我在这里。”父亲说，不满地皱着眉，“不需要你向他转告我的话。”

“你不应该听到我说话，布鲁斯！”格雷森转过头朝父亲抱怨起来，“我们在排练，你忘了吗？贵族少爷看不见鬼魂，也听不见他。不然为什么他为什么会以为鬼魂不再爱他，而和别的女孩订婚？你得专注起来——”

“我可以给你做一根能变出任何甜点的糖拐杖。”

“那不一样！”

“我看不出有什么不同。”

达米安把视线从争吵中的两个人身上挪开，扶住额头。

他要不要把塔利亚来到哥谭的事情告诉他们？

还是再等几天吧。

 

END.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢阅读！谢谢kudos！欢迎留言XD


End file.
